Musuko No Tsuki Akai
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: CONGELADA.Yaoi. Todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros scretos ¿no?
1. PrologLa Noche Que La Luna LLoro Sangre

**NUEVA HISTORIA!! NUEVA HISTORIA!! YEAH BABY!!**

n.n

**_ADVERTENCIA!!_**

**El contenido de esta historia contiene Yaoi (RELACIÓN DE HOMBRE CON HOMBRE)  
Si NO les gusta este tipo de historias, POR FAVOR salgase ahora.  
Ya ha sido suficiente advertido, por lo que comentarios homofobicos NO seran aceptados.**

**Gracias. OwO**

* * *

Una noche helada reinaba aquel escalofriante lugar que fácilmente podría ser producto de una de las peores pesadillas; la mansión, completamente desecha por estragos del tiempo, mostraba un habiente turbio y tenebroso, con su portón de de madera podrida y manijas de hierro oxidado, los techos de de tejas de un tono azul opaco, las paredes de piedra maciza grisácea y sucia, ventanas con cristales rotos que se abrían y cerraban con violencia gracias al ventarrón que soplaba esa noche agitando, también, los árboles otoñales secos del enorme bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y de los animales que habitaban la desolada mansión; ratas y ratones caminaban tranquilamente dejando escuchar sus ligeros pasos sobre el piso de madera podrida, arañas creaban sus sedosos hogares en las esquinas superiores de las habitaciones o debajo de alguno que otro mueble desgastado y viejo.

-No!- Un grito de desesperación rompió el escalofriante silenció de esa fría noche, el gritó se ahogo en los polvosos pasillos de la mansión. -No!!- La femenina voz insistía en hacerse sonar, pero era casi imposible saber de donde provenía ya que a los pocos segundos de escucharse se convertía en un suave murmullo perdido en la brisa nocturna. En lo más profundo de la mansión, inclusive varios metros mas debajo de la tierra, los gritos se escuchaban más claramente.

Una sombra se detuvo frente al viejo portón de la mansión y con un tranquilidad la empujo un poco dejando el suficiente espacio para que pudiera pasar sin molestias; caminaba con un ritmo suave y tranquilo, pero su porte era amenazante, mezclado con una macabra y torcida sonrisa de satisfacción. A medida que avanzaba entre os pasillos, escuchaba a la voz femenina rogar por algo con desesperación, esto hizo que su siniestra sonrisa se ampliara. Se detuvo en una puerta que parecía la más cuidada de toda la vieja mansión, tomo la perilla con su enguantada mano y la giro para después abrir la puerta permitiendo que el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse llenara el lugar por unos momentos; comenzó a bajar por unas desgastadas escaleras, a las que daba paso la puerta, hasta que llego a una habitación inundada en las penumbras y como si conociera el lugar como la palma de mi mano camino sin dudarlo y llego hasta una segunda puerta oculta entre las sombras, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, que esta vez no emitió ningún sonido, pasando a una habitación bastante grande e iluminada por varias lámparas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

-Por favor!- Rogaba una mujer encadenada a la pared con un grillete en cada tobillo y muñeca. -No hagan esto! Por favor!- Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ya pálidas mejillas, recorriendo un camino ya marcado. -No...- Soltó en un sollozo ahogado, miro a las tres personas que se encontraban en la habitación, tan sombrías y escalofriantes.

-Señor Orochimaru.- Hablo una de las personas. -Me alegra que haya llegado.-

La mujer miro al recién nombrado y en un instante sus azulinos ojos se tornaron amatistas, dos flamas violetas destellantes. -Maldito!!- En un arranque de ira la mujer se lanza contra el hombre sin importare las cadenas, logrando que estas se quebraran ligeramente pero no lo suficiente como para liberarse. -Voy a destrozarte! Tenlo por seguro maldita serpiente! Voy a arrancarte esa jodida sonrisa de tu cara de mierda!-

-¿Qué palabras son esas para una sacerdotisa?- Pregunto con un tono parecido a la burla. Se acerco lentamente a la mujer y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara logrando que fuera a dar al suelo destrozando aun más el vestido blanco con encajes dorados que llevaba puesto. -Kushina... tan hermosa pero impulsiva como siempre... ¿no?- Miro a los ojos azulinos de la mujer y pudo sentir el odio destilando de ellos. -Debo decir que es un honor estar en presencia de la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la asociación de la hoja.-

-El único honor que te daré será el de que te arranque tu asquerosa lengua con mis propias manos.- Soltó casi en un gruñido.

El sujeto de cabello negro y piel pálida echo a reír de una manera que le haría erizar la piel a cualquiera. -Siempre tan dulce ¿No es así?- Acarició los cabellos rojos de la mujer. -¿Qué siente haber fracasado en tu misión como guardiana del portador del Kyuubi?- Le soltó con la clara intención de burlarse de ella.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado!- Su ojos se volvieron nuevamente amatistas y al lanzar un puñetazo hacia la serpiente, la cadena que sostenía la muñeca de ese puño se rompe y el golpe llega con fuerza al rostro del otro mandándolo varios metros lejos, una técnica que la mujer diseños, concentrar tu energía en un punto de tu cuerpo para darle mas fuerza.

La serpiente se levanto con sin haber borrado su siniestra sonrisa de sus labios, se limpio un poco de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y se dirigió hacía el centro de la habitación donde se hallaba un altar de mármol blanco decorado con diferentes grabaciones tribales. Se coloco junto al altar y observo a la persona que allí descansaba. -Te sugiero, querida Kushina, que tengas mas cuidado con ese temperamento tuyo.- Saco una daga de su negra gabardina y lo coloco en el cuello del hombre que se mantenía inmóvil en el altar. -O las consecuencias podrían ser caras.- Apretó un poco el filo contra el moreno cuello.

-No!! Minato!!- El grito de desesperación de la mujer detuvo el "ataque" del viperino. -No... no le hagas nada...-

Orochimaru solo sonrío con una satisfacción retorcida y alejo el arma del cuello del rubio. Poso sus ojos sobre el que allí descansaba; un joven que no rebasaba los 26 años, al igual que la mujer, cabello rubio y largo, piel morena y suave, su rostro se veía bastante maduro para su edad, además de su cuerpo bastante bien formado. -Minato-san... es un honor tenerlo aquí...- Soltó entre macabras risas.

-Eres la misma encarnación del mal, Orochimaru.- Soltó con asco.

-Oh! Pero que gran halago!- Se dio la vuelta para encarar a una de las tres personas que se habían mantenido sin siquiera moverse. -Kabuto, prepara a nuestros invitados, la fiesta esta apunto de comenzar.-

Estas palabras fueron como una flecha en pecho de la mujer, desgarrándola por dentro; se cubrió la boca y callo de rodillas al suelo mientras gruesas lagrimas descendían de sus azulinos ojos... sabia que ya no podría hacer nada... tenía miedo... mucho miedo...

En el instante otra de las tres presencias se movió hacia una pequeña y desgastada cuna junto al altar y saco a un pequeño bebe que no pasaba de los 8 meses, unos cuentos mechones dorados salían de su cabecita y sus pequeños luceros se mantenían cerrados indicando que se encontraba dormido.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al bebe. -Naruto!!- Se empezó a mover y jalar de sus cadenas con desesperación. -Naruto!!- Miro con odio a la serpiente, aun con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. -Desgraciado!! Que le vas a hacer?! Déjalo!!-

-Tranquila...- Se acerco al sujeto que sostenía al pequeño y acaricio uno de los escasos cabellos que tenia. -Que tu hijo va a estar bien...- Una tétrica sonrisa abordo sus labios.

-¿¡Qué le vas a hacer!?- Sus lagrimas ahora eran de desesperación.

-Jeje...- Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo coloco junto al hombre en el altar. -Necesito un nuevo contenedor para el Kyuubi, uno del cual su cuerpo me pueda apoderar...- Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas. -Y que mejor que el descendiente del clan Uzumaki ¿no?-

-No!! DEJALO!! MALDITO!!- Seguía forcejeando con las cadenas sin éxito alguno... su poder se había agotado, había gastado todo su chakra intentando salvar a su esposo e hijo... pero aun así... fracaso.

Ignorando los gritos de la mujer, a serpiente se coloco junto el bebe y tomando su daga la coloco sobre el vientre del bebe, clavando ligeramente el filo en la morenita piel, acto que el bebe se despertara y comenzara a llorar. Sin importarle el llanto del menor empezó a mover la punta por todo el filo dejando una herida con forma de espiral alrededor del ombligo.

-NARUTO!! NARUTO!! NO!! DETENTE!! DEGRACIADO!!- La desesperación de la pelirroja iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, veía como lastimaban a su pequeño y ella no podía hacer nada, sentía como una llama quemaba en su interior, la desesperación e impotencia la desgarraban por dentro.

-Bien...- Se coloco frente al altar y los otros tres alrededor de este. -Sera mejor que acabemos con esto.- Sonrió. Estiro sus manos hacía el frente y los otros tres imitaron su acción, comenzaron a realizar una serie de sellos hasta que de sus manos broto un chakra blanco y salió directo hacia el altar rodeándolo. Una aura rojiza empezó a rodear al rubio y una marca en forma de espiral se hizo visible en su vientre pese a la ropa, los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a un calor que lo empezaba a quemar desde su interior, provocando que soltara un sonoro grito de dolor.

-Minato!! MINATO!!- La mujer gritaba desesperada al ver a su esposo de esa manera; la energía que lo rodeaba lo empezó a alzar varios metros.

El chakra blanco se empezó a mezclar con el rojo que emanaba el rubio, creando un torbellino de energía que agitaba toda la habitación. Del vientre del rubio se empezó a expender la marca por todo el cuerpo que parecía arden. Las manos del rubio empezaron a tornarse garras afiladas, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos, sus dientes empezaron a afilarse tomando forma de colmillos, su cabellos se empezó a erizar. En un instante una figura parecida a un zorro rodeaba al rubio, pero parecía estar atado a este por la espirar en el vientre.

-NO!!- Un grito de desesperación atravesó el lugar, al mismo tiempo que las paredes se empezaban a quebrar y el suelo parecía temblar. La mujer se llevo sus manos a su cabeza en una señal de frustración, entonces se escucho un estruendo y lo siguiente que paso pareció en cámara lenta...

Un hueco había surgido en la habitación llenando de polvo el lugar y provocando que la técnica se suspendiera provocando que el rubio callera estrepitosamente al suelo, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mueca de extremo dolor. Lo siguiente que se vio fue algo parecido a una larga lengua golpear el suelo, cerca de dos de los tres acompañantes de la serpiente, provocando que el suelo se rompiera y los sujetos salieran volando contra la pared.

Orochimaru giro para ver de quien era el intruso pero al hacerlo la misma lengua que había golpeado a dos de sus ayudantes se dirigió hacia él golpeándolo en el estomago y estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo. -Maldito...- Soltó con algo de dificultad la serpiente mirando a su contrincante una vez que el polvo se disperso.

-Jiraiya!- Exclamo la mujer al ver al hombre de cabello blanco sentado sobre una gigantesca rana café rojiza. -Cuidado!- Exclamo al ver como la serpiente se levantaba y brincaba hacia el peliblanco.

Jiraiya dio un brinco esquivando un ataque de serpientes que habían salido de la mano del viperino y después intentó darle una patada pero Orochimaru logro detenerla para después lanzarle otro ataque con sus serpientes a lo que Jiraiya utilizo un sello para lanzar una especie de liquido que al contacto con el las serpientes se prendieron en fuego.

- Kushina! Un poco de ayuda me caería de maravilla!- Le grito peliblanco mientras esquivaba otro ataque de la serpiente. -Gamabunta!- Grito mirando a la rana gigante a lo que esta asintió y saco lo que pareció un cuchillo y lo utilizo para atacar a Orochimaru, aunque no pudiera moverse mucho... sus golpes estaban bastante cerca de acercar si o fuera por lo escurridizo que era la serpiente.

La pelirroja comenzó a buscar la manera de liberarse hasta que por fin divisó a uno de los acompañantes de la serpiente que se encontraba inconsciente, estirándose un poco alcanzo a buscar la llave que podría liberarla. Una ves libre de los grilletes se dirigió hacia su esposo e hijo. Tomo el pequeño en brazos y acarició sus rubios con cariño y después corrió hasta quedar arrodillada junto a su esposo. -Minato...- Lo llamo con voz quebrada. El rubio se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada, sosteniéndose el vientre con ambas manos y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. -Minato...- Lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos mientras estiraba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla del hombre, pudo sentir que su piel ardía.

Ante el contacto de la fría mano reacciono y abrió sus azulinos ojos viendo a la mujer que amaba, su rostro adquirió una expresión de felicidad y alivio pese al dolor que sentía. -Kushina, Naruto... Me alegra que estén bien...- Con trabajo abrazo a su esposa y al mismo tiempo a su pequeño que parecía haberse tranquilizado en la presencia de sus padres. Se separo un poco de ellos. -Todo saldrá bien... tranquila, amor.- Dijo en forma de consuelo antes de depositar un dulce y mimoso beso en sus finos labios, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando una manita empezó a jalar la camisa del hombre. -¿Tu también quieres atención?- Susurro con una triste sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba a su hijo en brazos. -Eres un pequeño tan valiente.- Con un dedo acaricio su carita y luego el vientre que seguía algo manchado de sangre, apretó los puños y los dientes con furia ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a su hijo?

-Cuidado!- La voz del peliblanco saco de sus pensamientos al Uzumaki que vio como uno de los ayudantes del viperino se disponía a atacarlos con una katana, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar un escudo de viento se formo alrededor de ellos golpeando con fiereza al sujeto y estrellándolo contra la pared opuesta.

El rubio desvió su mirada hacia su esposa y esta se encontraba con sus ojos brillando de un color violeta y con sus manos formando un sello a la altura de su cara, además del aura violeta que la rodeaba, clara expresión del chakra que estaba usando para formar ese escudo. -Kushina! No lo hagas, estas débil.-

-Mírate en un espejo antes de reclamarme.- Dijo con una expresión sarcástica que, para opinión del rubio, la hacia ver tremendamente encantadora. -Ahora solo encárgate de que Naruto no llore, ya sabes que después es imposible callarlo.- Una divertida sonrisa surco sus labios antes de realizar otros sellos y que el escudo de viento se tornara en varias corrientes de aire dirigidas a los enemigos desgarrando sus ropas y piel como si de varios kunais tratase.

-Oh...- Una sonrisa surco los labios de Minato. -Naruto, debes estar muy orgulloso de tu madre.-

-Ja.- Soltó la mujer al escuchar el comentario. -¿Orgulloso? Claro que si, soy la mejor.- Sonrió con una expresión superior, a lo que el rubio solo la miro con una gotita resbalando por su nunca, no importaba la situación, Kushina siempre seria igual.

-Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena, pero creo que será mejor terminar con lo que empezamos.- Orochimaru sonreía tan tétricamente como siempre.

-Hnm.- La mujer se posiciono en posición de ataque y miro al sujeto con una mirada llena de odio y asco. -Sobre mi cadáver maldita serpiente.-

-Veo que ya descubriste el resto del plan.- Dijo con un tono siseante y venenoso aunque su cara expresara una retorcida sonrisa. Formo varios sellos para que después hiciera aparición una serpiente negra bastante grande con marcas moradas en los costados y en la cabeza haciendo juego con sus ojos amatistas profundos con tintes rojos. El animal viperino siseo estrechando su mirada sobre la pelirroja.

Un momento de silencio, nadie se movió, miradas amatistas chocaban con insistencia hasta que se hizo el primer movimiento, la serpiente gigante hizo su cabeza para atrás ligeramente y luego como en un latigazo la lanzo para el frente lanzando se su boca una bocanada de fuego negro, la sacerdotisa formo un sello con una mano colocándola frente a ella creando una pequeña espiral de viento que disipo el fuego, después, en menos de un parpadeo, junto ambas manos y formo un sello para después lanzar una esfera de aire comprimido que golpeo a la serpiente justo en la cabeza haciéndola tambalearse.

Minato observo al hombre viperino que se encontraba junto a su serpiente y noto el sello que estaba formando de una manera disimulada, en un segundo dio un brinco hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de una esfera de sonido, no era un novato, sabía a la perfección que ese ataque no iba a su esposa si no a él. Kushina miro rápidamente a su esposo y este le devolvió el gesto dándole a entender con la mirada que se encontraban bien, la mujer asintió y regreso su vista a su enemigo.

Orochimaru formo otro sello y dio un palmada que se convirtió en un ataque de impulso de sonido, con su habilidad única, el portador el Kyuubi corrió hacia la pared y subió por ella para después dar un giro hacia atrás esquivando de manera impresiónate el ataque; por primera vez en todo la noche el hombre serpiente frunció el ceño, sabia a la perfección que Minato Uzumaki o "Yondaime", como también se le conoce, era reconocido por su increíble velocidad, le costaría mucho trabajo acertar un golpe; en un instante la ligera expresión de consternación del viperino se transformo en su clásica retorcida sonrisa, también sabía que el rubio no podía resistir mucho, pese que al sello fue incompleto, el poder del Kyuubi se liberaría y eso significaba una cosa... la muerte del contenedor.

El rubio siguió esquivando varios ataques de Orochimaru mientras su esposa continuaba intentando derrotar a la serpiente gigante; su azulina mirada recayó en su antiguo maestro Jiraiya, que seguía sobre la gigantesca rana, se dirigió con digna agilidad hacia él. -Jiraiya, cuidada a Naru.-

-Pero...-

-Por favor, cuídalo, con tu vida.- Le extendió al pequeño, el peliblanco lo miro unos momentos pero después asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Lo hare, no te preocupes.- Tomo al bebe en brazos a lo que este empezó a revolverse un poco en los brazos del viejo. -Pero cuídate tu.-

-Bah... no te preocupes ero-sensei.- Sonrió divertido y dio un brinco y bajo de la rana. El viejo miro con una sonrisa al bebe en sus brazos, era extraño que se mantuviera callado, rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia la pelea y vio como la serpiente gigante estaba ganándole terreno a la pelirroja.

-Dijo que cuidáramos a Naruto, pero no dijo que no podíamos ayudar.- Sonrió. -¿No es así Gamabunta?- La rana gigante asintió levemente antes de estirar su mano y tomar sorpresivamente la cola de la serpiente negra y lanzarla contra una de las paredes, acto que aprovecho la pelirroja y tras realizar un sello movió su mano de abajo hacia riba como si estuviera cortando algo con el costado de la mano paraqué un corte de viento saliera contra la serpiente dándole en el vientre y haciéndole una profunda herida.

Orochimaru se distrajo un segundo por ver a su serpiente por lo que no pudo esquivar un golpe cargado de un chakra rojizo por parte de "Yondaime" provocando que se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él. Se recupero y formo unos sellos y luego estiro una mano y dio un chasquido provocando una pequeña explosión sónica que golpeo al rubio tirándolo brutalmente al suelo, nuevamente chasqueo los dedos y otra explosión sónica surgió pero esta vez el rubio dio un salto hacia el techo y de allí lanzo un kunai cargado de chakra, la serpiente logro esquivarlo por poco pero en el momento en el que el kunai se enterró en suelo el chakra se ibero en forma de explosión.

La pelea iba a la par, ninguno de los dos cedería terreno, lo mismo iba para la mujer y la serpiente negra, con la ligera excepción de que la serpiente estaba mal herida, la herida en su vientre ya no sangraba pero si dificultaba el movimiento. -¿Cansada?- Dijo la pelirroja en son de burla a la serpiente que agudizo sus ambarinos ojos en muestra de advertencia. -Solo inténtalo.- Escupió cada palabra como si leyera los pensamientos del animal. La serpiente gigante se colocó en posición de ataque y utilizando su lengua comenzó sisear lanzando un ataque sónico que se dirigió contra la mujer la cual, en respuesta, formo un sello a la altura de su cara y lanzo un ataque en forma de remolino que logro desviar el ataque sónico y dirigirse contra la serpiente que con un ágil y rápido movimiento logro esquivar el ataque viento. Un grito de dolor hizo que la mujer desviara su atención de la pelea. -Minato!!- Grito en cuanto observo a su esposo sosteniéndose el vientre de donde una herida provocada por un kunai le sacaba sangre.

-N... No... te...- Intentaba articular débilmente. -No te... preocupes, estoy... bien.- Termino de decir con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Oh... si que estarás bien.- La siseante voz de Orochimaru se escucho, antes de que este lanzara un potente ataque sónico contra el portador del Kyuubi.

-Minato!!- Un minuto... Lo que sucedió después no pudo durar más de un minuto, ni siquiera más de treinta segundos, entonces... ¿Por qué pareció una eternidad?

La sacerdotisa realizo un sello, el más rápido que jamás ha realizado, formando un ataque directo de viento en forma de simple corriente, pero más filoso que cualquier katana; en dirección del ataque sónico del viperino con intención de desviarlo, pero la serpiente negra al ver la baja defensa de Kushina se lanzo en una potente envestida mostrando sus filoso colmillos que parecían hechos de mármol blanco, Jiraiya reaccionó y lanzo un ataque por parte de la rana, una lengua gigante se dirigía contra le serpiente gigante. Fue un instante peor todo pareció... detenerse... como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de existir, tan solo por un momento... un suspiro... un parpadeo... un latido.

Un choque de golpes y energía, dando como resultado una explosión, nadie supo con exactitud que fue lo que paso... simplemente paso. La explosión logro que la mansión se vinera abajo, el piso tembló, las paredes se hicieron añicos, los muebles terminaron en pedazos y los animalejos que no logran alejarse encontraron su tumba.

Una nube de polvo y tierra cubrí lo que quedaba de la habitación destrozada, pasaron unos segundos en absoluto silencio, en completa calma. La nube grisácea comenzó a disiparse dejando ver a la enorme rana cubriendo del ataque a su invocador que al mismo tiempo cuidada de un pequeño que se mantenía aferrado con sus manitas a la camisa del hombre pero en silenció, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba un rubio tirado en el suelo siendo abrasado por una mujer pelirroja. Lentamente fue abriendo sus azulinos ojos y se tomo con la dulce mirada azulina de su querida esposa que lo sonreía tan tranquila y serena como pocas veces estaba ya que su carácter es hiperactivo e impulsivo, sonrió como de costumbre, adoraba las facetas de su amada esposa, además de las grandes sorpresa que traía con ella y es que ¿Cómo es que lo estaba abrazando de esa manera? ¿Cuándo había llegado junto a ella? No le importada realmente.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Baka...- Respondió ampliando aun mas su sonrisa. -Yo debería peguntarte eso.- Se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo y este comenzó a acariciar la roja cabellera.

-Si... solo que...- Cerro los ojos. -Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.- Abrazo a su esposa con fuerza. -Y también... tengo algo de frío.-

Esas palabras... ¿Cómo unas palabras cargadas de un tono tan dulce y cálido podían caerle como una estaca de hielo en el pecho, congelando su sangre y su aliento? -Minato... no... no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, vas a estar bien.- Se separo del pecho de su esposo y lo miro con unos ojos azulados cristalizados.

-Kushina.- Acaricio la cálida mejilla de la mujer y le sonrió. -Siempre con esperanzas para compartir ¿No es así?-

-Minato.- Se callo al sentir una presencia con una aura oscura detrás de ellos, en un segundo todas esas sensaciones de amor, tristeza que sentía se transformaron en odio, ira, furia, asco, desesperación. -Tú.- Dejo recostado a su esposo y se levanto con tranquilidad sin siquiera voltearse. -Tú, maldito bastardo.- Apretó los puños y cerro los ojos con furia. -Eres el problema de todo esto...-

Rio por lo bajo. -¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?- Se limpio la sangre de la boca.

-Tómalo como tu réquiem!- En menos de de parpadeo la mujer se volteo lanzando un poderoso ataque de viento que golpeo al hombre en el pecho atravesándolo como si hubiera usado una espada. Orochimaru cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la herida con le mano tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero sin perder su retorcida sonrisa.

Escupió sangre. -No importa lo que hagas, el Kyuubi se esta liberando, no podrás hacer nada aunque quieras.- Termino con una carcajada maniaca.

-¿Quieres conocer al Kyuubi?- Un dije con la misma forma de la espiral que se había formado en el pecho del rubio, que colgaba del cuello de la mujer, empezó a brillar de un tono de rojo degradándose a amarillo. -¿Quieres conocer su poder?- En el vientre de Minato la espira se empezó a formar de nuevo, pero esta vez su rostro no mostraba dolor si no una tranquila sonrisa. Una aura de chakra rojizo empezó a rodear ambos cuerpos.

-¿Pero que demonios...?- Soltó el viperino. Una extraña energía empezó a rodear a la mujer, era como una sombra con una forma bastante conocida para él... el Kyuubi, pero ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se supone que el único que puede tener acceso al poder del Kyuubi es su portador, pero esta sacerdotisa había logrado tener acceso a ese poder. Sonrió inadvertidamente, entonces estaba en lo correcto, el pequeño Naruto sería una persona realmente excepcional, hijo de los dos más poderoso miembros de la asociación de la hoja.

-Yo te enseñare su poder!- Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y formo unos sellos para después crear una esfera de chakra rojizo que giraba a una velocidad de vértigo, se echo a correr contra le serpiente en manos.

-"Pero que demonios hace? Así no es como se realiza el rasengan".- Los pensamientos de preocupación del peliblanco parecieron llegar a la cabecita rubia que empezó a removerse con nerviosismo y de sus ojitos azules empezaban a brotar gotas saladas.

Orochimaru la vio acercarse, pero no se movió, no podía, la herida en su cuerpo se lo impedía, pero mantenía una sonrisa tétrica, al menos hasta que Kushina estaba a escasos metros de él, ya que en ese momento le pareció ver al Kyuubi, mirándolo con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, con esa expresión que provoca terror y por primera vez en muchísimos años... sintió el miedo.

La mujer lazo el ataque cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del viperino, provocando una ligera explosión que levanto una nube de polvo. Dejando unos instantes en absoluto y exasperante silencio. Segundos pasaron a medida que la nube se iba disipando hasta que se rebeló la imagen de la sacerdotisa manchada de sangre ajena. Y el cuerpo de Orochimaru casi desecho. Jiraiya abrazo al pequeño Naruto intentando que no viera aquella escena.

La mujer camino con paso lento hasta quedar junto a su esposo y ponerse de rodillas junto a él. -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el rubio acariciando la cara de la pelirroja, esta solo asintió. -¿Qué bueno?- Miro a su orto lado y vio a su antiguo sensei acercándose con su pequeño en brazos. Con trabajo logro sentarse para poder recibir en brazos a su orgullo, su pequeño hijo. -¿Tu como estas?- Pregunto con ojos cristalizados viendo como su hijo sonreía al verse junto a él y a estiraba sus manitas como queriendo agarrarlo. -Eres un pequeño muy fuerte, Naru.- Acaricio levemente su nariz sacándole una pequeña risita. Sintió como alguien se recargaba en su hombre y sonrió al ver a su esposa abrasándolo y viendo a su hijo.

-Es hermosos ¿No es así?- Pregunto la mujer con sus ojos brillando en lagrimas.

-Sí que lo es, además de que es un niño muy fuerte.- Observo como el pequeño balbuceaba, como si intentara decirles algo. -Lo suficiente como para aguantar la jutsu de fusión.- Las lagrimas no se pudieron contener mas y empezaron a deslizarse por sus morenas mejillas.

-Minato! No!- Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kushina... no tenemos opción, el Kyuubi está por liberarse y...-

-No! No podemos hacerle eso a nuestro hijo!- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Pero...-

-Todo va a salir bien! Ya lo veras!-

-Quizá esto no sea tan malo ¿sabes?- Comenzó a hablar ignorando las palabras de la mujer. -Al ya no estar nosotros, Naruto podrá tener una vida mas normal, ya no tendría que estar atado lo mismo que nosotros.- Termino mientras jugaba con su hijo, acariciando su pequeña nariz.

-Te equivocas! Nadie va poder querer a Naruto como nosotros! NADIE!- Se echo a llorar sobre el regazo de su esposo, pero entonces sintió como su cabello era ligeramente jalado por una manita, lo que provoco que alzara la vista y viera a su hijo sonriéndole tiernamente. -¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con tu padre? Eso no es justo, son dos contra uno.-

-No te preocupes Kushina, todo saldrá bien.- La paso a su hijo, pero en el instante en que la mujer que lo recibió, el rubio coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, empezaba a sentir como su interior ardía.

-Minato!- Exclamo preocupada la mujer.

-El tiempo se nos acaba y no quiero que Naruto viva en un mundo donde un demonio lo destruya todo.- Soltó con dolor.

-Minato...- Lagrimas seguían corriendo de sus mejillas, bajo su mirada y vio a su hijo viéndola con sus espejitos azules, sonrió tristemente y beso con ternura la frente del pequeño rubio. -Te amo, hijo, tu padre y yo te amamos, nunca lo olvides.- Un último beso y le paso el bebe a Jiraiya, se quito su dije y se lo coloco al pequeño, se colocó entre él y su esposo, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a formar varios sellos; a cada uno que hacia mas lagrimas y tristeza se apoderaban de ella. Un ultimo sello, estiro las manos hacia el frente y todo ocurrió... una luz rojiza emano del cuerpo de ambos rubios, espirales idénticas en el cuerpo de ambos, la luz parecía ocultar una figura que rugía con furia, algo parecido a un zorro con nueve colas, un resplandor que ilumino la mitad del bosque y luego la noche... al luz desapareció a medida que se iba metiendo dentro del pequeño y la espiral en su vientre cicatrizo pero dejo una marca bastante notoria después... silencio.

La mujer cayo sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, ninguno se movía, ninguno respiraba, pero aun parecía que ambos emanaban lagrimas de dolor puro. Se mantuvo un silencio pesado hasta que uno de los cuerpos abrió los ojos y miro al peliblanco con una mirada azulina completamente apagada. -Ero-sensei...- Su voz sonaba tan débil. -Cuida Naru... cuídalo...- Soltó en un último suspiro de vida, antes de abrazar a su esposa que pareció corresponder el gesto, quedando así ambos Uzumaki... en silencio... en paz.

Los ojos del peliblanco se llenaron de lagrimas que no se molesto en retener, desvió su mirada al bulto entre sus manos y lo miro dormido tan tranquilamente... por un momento pensó en culparlo... pero ¿De qué tenía la culpa? De nada. Alfo llamo la atención del hombre, tres extrañas marquitas en cada mejilla, asimilando los bigotitos de un pequeño zorrito. Sonrió. -No te preocupes Yondaime, cuidare a Naruto... lo cuidare como si fuera mi nieto.- Miro a la pareja. -Y me encargare de que sepa que tuvo a los mejores padres del mundo, hare que se sienta orgulloso de ustedes, Yondaime, Luna roja.- Sonrió aun mas al recordar el apodo de la pelirroja. Se subió de un salto a la rana y empezaron a alejarse, pero antes de perder completamente de vista a ambos cuerpos, el peliblanco se giro y soltó en un susurro. -Volveré para darles una tumba digna de ambos, una tumba a la que su hijo los pueda visitar, téngalo por seguro.- Y dicho la última palabra desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a ambos esposos abrazados el uno al otro, siempre juntos mientras eran iluminados por la luz de la luna que parecía querer indicarle el mundo que allí se hallaban dos grandes personas, poderosas y valientes que dieron lo último de si por salvar lo más importante de sus vidas... su hijo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les gusto? :3 DEJEN RR!**

SilveR WolF


	2. Rosas Azules

**SEGUNDO CAPI! YEAH!! Y SEGUIDO!!**

KERO MI PREMIO!! X3

* * *

-¿Cuál es estado del paciente

-¿Cuál es estado del paciente?- Preguntaba mientras caminaba con paso rápido y abotonándose la bata, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de regresar al hospital esa noche, pero una emergencia era una emergencia.

-Fractura en la pierna izquierda, varias cortadas provocadas por los objetos sobre los que cayó, y una herida en el pecho por haberse clavado un tubo de hierro en la caída.- Hablaba un chica peli azul que caminaba junto al doctor.

-mmm...- El doctor torció ligeramente la boca, algo no encajaba bien. -¿Esos es todo?-

-Eh?- Se extraño un poco por la pregunta repentina. -Pue... pues... si...- Contesto con su clásico carácter nervioso y tímido.

El doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca. -Dices que cayó desde un quinto ¿No es así?- Miro a su joven asistente, la cual se dispuso a abrir la boca con la intención de responder pero se vio inesperadamente interrumpida.

-Doctor Uchiha!- Exclamo un sujeto rubio que no pasaba de los 26. -Lo necesitamos! ¡YA!- Se volvió a meter a la habitación seguido por el doctor mencionado y su asistente. -Deprisa debemos detener la hemorragia!!- Exclamaba el rubio mientras intentaba hacer dicha operación.

-¿Cuál es el estado del paciente, Deidara?- Pregunto el doctor moreno colocándose junto a su colega.

-Estable, aunque tenemos problemas para detener la hemorragia de la herida, no es muy profunda, pero aun así...- Dejo al aire la frase.

-Bien.- Miro al paciente. -Hinata!- Llamo a su asistente sin mirarla. -Necesito tu ayuda!-

-Si.- Sin chistar la chica se dirigió hacia el paciente.

_Nhn... Nhn... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Do... donde... donde estoy?... Nhn... No... no recuerdo... no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió... porque... estoy aquí... pero... que es aquí?... Recuerdo estar en una casa... era alta, pero... no... Ahhhhh!! Todo en esa parte esta borroso... solo recuerdo aire... si... sentía aire... el viento rodeando mi cuerpo y después... oscuridad...Mi cuerpo... me duele... pero no mucho... aunque no me sorprende... puede que no recuerde lo que paso pero... se perfectamente lo que soy... Uh?? Ese... ese aroma... ¿Qué es ese aroma? No me agrada... huele como... como a... a... medicina... ¿Medicina? Extraño... Siento como mi energía regresa a mi... supongo que debo estar recostado, pero aun así no puedo moverme... siento adolorido todo mi cuerpo... pero quiero abrir los ojos... quiero saber donde estoy... para irme lo mas pronto posible... lo mejor es que vuelva a casa... _

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero lo cerro instintivamente al sentir una luz golpeándolo en los ojos, una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a la luz los volvió a abrir y poco a poco lo que lo rodeaba se fue tornando más claro hasta tomar una forma concreta, paredes blancas, techo blanco, una puerta igualmente blanca... mucho blanco para su gusto... lo único que rompía con esa gama de color blanco era un sillón beige en un lado opuesto a donde él se encontraba, un cuadro sobre su cabeza con el dibujo de un paisaje tropical y una pequeña mesita de noche con un garrón de cristal con forma cilíndrica que mostraba un ramo de rosas azules, le parecían realmente hermosas... tan maravillosas. Estuvo contemplando las flores hasta que escucho un ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta provocando que desviara su mirada hacia dicho objeto.

La perilla dorada de la puerta giro lentamente para después abrirse y dejar pasar a una chica que no pasaba de los 18 años, piel blanca que casi podría confundirse con el resto de la habitación además de que el traje de enfermera que portaba era completamente blanco, lo único que la hacía resaltar era su largo cabello azulino amarrado en una sencilla coleta pero que hacia resaltar la belleza natural de la chica.

La enfermera al darse la vuelta dio un pequeño salto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verse objeto de la mirada del paciente que descansaba en la cama. -Ho... hola...- Saludo tímidamente mientras apretujaba su falda con nerviosismo. Su rubor aumento al recibir una sincera sonrisa y un débil pero amable hola. A pasos lentos se acerco al chico que allí descansaba hasta quedar junto a él. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto casi en un hilo de voz.

-Bien... em...- Comenzó a buscar con su mirada algo que le diera mas información. -Hinata.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Eh?!- La peli azul se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre desde los labios del paciente. -Me... me alegro...- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana ubicada junto a al cama y abrió un poco la ventana. -Espero que no te moleste que abra la ventana, es que de esa manera entrara un poco de aire.-

-No, no me molesta gracias.- Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y cerro los ojos permitiendo que la brisa lo acariciara levemente.

La enfermera no podía quitar la vista del chico y es que... era realmente apuesto. Según sabía tenia 17 años, pero no necesitaba papeles para saber lo bien parecido que era; un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y ligeramente marcado, una tez un poco bronceada que hacia resaltar su cabello rubio, algo largo, que caya por su rostro y sus ojos azules turquesa pero con destellos de azul cielo formando un tono imposible de clasificar, también tres marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas afinando un poco mas su rostro que poseía facciones suaves pero bien delineadas. Salió de si ensoñación al notar como el rubio intentaba incorporarse a lo que se apresuro hasta quedar junto a la cama. -Ten cuidado, todavía estás débil.- Lo ayudo a incorporarse a lo que el chico le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica, debía admitir que la sonrisa del chico era lo mas hermoso que poseía. -Necesitas algo...-

-Naruto.- Interrumpió el rubio, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente a la enfermera. -Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, pero solo llámame Naruto.- Le sonrió.

-De... de acuerdo Naruto-kun- Termino de decir con ligero rubor en sus mejillas pero con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ne... ne... y ¿Cuentas años tienes Hina-chan?- Pregunto el rubio ladeando un poco su cabeza, adquiriendo una expresión de curiosidad.

-Eh... pues... 17...- Contesto algo apenada.

-¿En serio? Yo también ´ttebayo!!- Miro a la chica. -Pero si tienes 17 años ¿Por qué estas trabajando de enfermera?- Sabia que era muy preguntón y curioso pero no podía evitarlo.

-Soy una pasante...- Contesto con una sonrisa pero sus mejillas aun teñidas con cierto tinte carmín, al parecer este rubio sabía como hacerte entrar en confianza.

-¿Pasante? ¿Qué es eso?-

La peli azul se extraño un poco por la pregunta pero aun así la contesto con una sonrisa. -Estoy empezando a estudiar medicina y para aprender mas vengo aquí y así también puedo ganar algo de dinero... eso es un pasante.-

-Ohhhhhhh...- El rubio parecía maravillado por la nueva información, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar otra cosa, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un hombre alto que aparentemente no tenia mas 26 años, cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, su rostro de mostraba tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa indescifrable adornaba su rostro, además de unas marcas debajo de sus ojos que lo hacían aun mas atractivo y pese a traer su uniforme se podía notar un cuerpo bien formado.

-Oh! Hola!- Saludo alzando una mano. -Me alegra ver que ya te despiertas Naruto.- Sonrió un poco mas.

-Si...- Fue lo único que contesto el rubio ya que desvió la mirada hacia un punto de su cama con un ligero tinte rojo cubriendo su cara y es que el sujeto que acaba de entrar era tan apuesto. -Me... me siento bien.-

-Es fabuloso oír eso!- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba un ficha ubicada en la mesita de noche. -Oh! Es verdad, Hinata! Deidara me pidió que fueras a... a...- Se rasco la cabeza intentando a recordar. -Ah! A su despacho.- Termino de decir con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, enseguida Uchiha-sama.- Dicho esto se aproximo al puerta y se dispuso a salir no sin antes despedirse del rubio con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero color vino en sus mejillas. -Hasta luego Naruto-kun.-

-Adiós Hina-chan.- Le respondió el gesto de igual forma.

-Veo que te llevas bien con Hinata, es muy simpática.- Dijo el doctor.

-Si...- Miro de rojo al medico. -Usted... ¿También es un pa... pasante.- Tuvo ciertos problemas al intentar recordar la palabra.

El moreno se echo a reír. -No, Naruto, yo soy tu medico, me acabo de graduar de la escuela de medicina hace poco.-

-Wow! Eso es asombroso Uchiha-sama!- Exclamo con sus ojitos brillando de admiración algo que provoco cierto rubor en el mayor, cosa que rápidamente escondió desviando la mirada.

-Jeje... pues si... supongo, pero no me llames Uchiha-sama, me haces sentir viejo, dime solo Itachi.- Le dijo con una sonrisa una vez que el rubor se hubo desvaneció.

-Ita-chan?- Dijo el rubio mirándolo con carita de niño de cuatro años.

El Uchiha solo se echo a reír, este paciente suyo era realmente gracioso y tierno... sacudió la cabeza ante el ultimo pensamiento. -Si tu quieres.- Se dio la vuelta para encarar al paciente y se encontró con unos ojos azulinos que lo miraban atentamente, lo que le causo un ligero rubor. -¿Pasa algo?-

El rubio lo miro unos momentos, directamente a los ojos. -No, nada.- Sonrió y desvió su mirada hacía las flores. -Son bonitas... ¿Usted las escogió?-

-No, Naruto y no me hables de usted...- Le reprocho con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gomene, Ita-chan.- Contesto sin quitar su vista de las rosas. -Me gusta más el color naranja pero en estas flores se ve muy bien el azul.- Hablaba bajo la curiosa y atenta mirada de Itachi que se sorprendía de la personalidad tan inocente del rubio, no parecía de 17 años. -Nunca había visto ese tipo de flores.-

-Son rosas, Naruto.- La pequeña y divertida sonrisa parecía no borrarse de los labios.

-Eso si lo se! ttebayo- Replico inflando levemente sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos. -Lo que decía es que jamás había visto de este color.-

-Jeje... eres tan gracioso Naruto.- Soltó entre risas, lo que ocasiono que el rubio volviera a inflar sus mejillas y cruzarse de brazos. -Lo que necesito es preguntarte algunas cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Pues...- Se sento en la orilla de la cama mientras continuaba viendo la ficha. -Aquí dice que caíste de un quinto piso... ¿Se podría saber como fue que sucedió?- Clavo su oscura mirada en el rubio.

-Eh!? Pues... la verdad no lo recuerdo.- Agacho su mirada apenada. -Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué hacías en el quinto piso de un edificio en demolición?- Su voz sonó extrañada.

-Eh... pues...- El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, bien era cierto que no recordara mucho de aquella noche pero si sabia el porque estaba allí, esa era su misión, nada de otro mundo, solo necesitaba robar un libro de la biblioteca principal y listo, pero algo sucedió, cuando iba de regreso algo paso, pero...

-¿Naruto?-

-Eh? Ah!- El rubio reaccionó. -Pues yo... estaba paseando... jejeje...- Rio torpemente.

-¿Paseando?- Alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Si! Paseando!- Se empezó a rascar la nuca. -Es que me gustan los lugares tranquilos y solitarios.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo aun no muy seguro. -Solo ten mas cuidado ¿De acuerdo?- Se levanto de la cama.

-Hai.-

-Oh! Es verdad!- Se dio la vuelta en cuanto recordó algo. -Hace rato vino un hombre a visitarte pero seguías dormido.-

-¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo era?- Miro al Uchiha a los ojos.

-Mmmm...- Se rasco la barbilla. -Algo alto, cabello blanco, en realidad se veía algo anciano pero no por eso evito coquetear con la recepcionista.

-Ero-sensei.- Soltó el rubio en un suspiro con una cara de circunstancias.

-¿Uh?- El doctor lo miro extrañado.

-Es mi... tutor...- Dijo con algo de vacilación. -Y siempre ha sido un pervertido.- Termino con una sonrisa que el moreno respondió.

-Jejeje, bueno Naruto, me tengo que ir pero volveré en un rato para ver como sigues.- Dejo la ficha en la mesita de noche y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ok, Ita-chan!- Fue lo ultimo que escucho el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que se vio solo el rubio desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y soltó un suspiro. -Oba-chan me va regañar, pero no fue mi culpa ttebayo!- Busco algo entre su bata y se sorprendió un poco, por lo que sabia en los hospitales guardaban tus pertenecías, pero ahí estaba... el dije de una hoja con una espiral grabada en el... (n/a: El mismo que traía su madre, Gomene por no explicar su forma exactamente). -Aunque realmente no recuerdo lo que paso... uhm...- Se acostó en la cama y poso su azulina mirada sobre la puerta. -Podría jurar que vi... un rojo en sus ojos...- Cerro sus ojos y recordó los ojos del moreno doctor... sentía que había oculto en ellos. -Estoy casi seguro.- Soltó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital provocando miradas embobadas de toda mujer y alguno que otro hombre, algo que pasaba de alto. Pero en ese momento se encontraba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos que giraban entorno a cierto rubio revoltoso, por alguna razón no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, había algo en él que le parecía... extraño, pero a la vez llamativo, era extraño pero...

-Itachi!- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz bastante familiar. -¿Cómo esta el paciente?-

-Bien.- Respondió sin mucho interés comenzando a caminar junto a su compañero de trabajo y viejo amigo.

-Mmm...- El rubio coloco su dedo sobre su barbilla a modo pensativo. -Es un chico extraño...-

-¿A que te refieres?- Giro levemente su rostro para poder mirar de reojo a su amigo.

El doctor simplemente se encogió de hombros. -No lo se... es solo que se ha recuperado bastante bien y rápido, demasiado rápido diría yo.- Miro a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mmm...- Era verdad, la recuperación del paciente rubio era bastante rápida, todas sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado y casi desaparecido, excepto la que tiene en el vientre y las marquitas en sus mejillas, aunque sinceramente eran bastante curiosas.

-¿Itachi? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Deidara al notar cierto color en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Eh? Ah! Si!- Desvió un poco la mirada... de nuevo pensando en el pequeño rubio más delo debido, debía pensar en el solo como su paciente, quizá como un amigo, pero nada más... después de todo era su paciente y estaría mal además de que el rubio tiene 17 años y el 25 y seria mal visto y... NO!! NO!! Sacudió su cabeza levemente, estaba alucinando, mucho trabajo, si, eso era.

El doctor rubio estaba apunto de preguntar acerca de la extraña reacción del moreno cuando una voz desde la entrada llamo su atención, aparentemente alguien estaba discutiendo con la recepcionista.

-Pero... ¿Esta segura de que no puedo verlo?- Preguntaba un hombre que no pasaba de los 30 años, cabello castaño amarrado en una sencilla coleta alta y una curiosa cicatriz en la nariz.

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero las horas de visita ya han acabado.- Dijo la recepcionista con el tono mas dulce que pudo.

-Pero debo verlo!- Exclamo bastante molesto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Intervino el doctor moreno.

-Doctor Uchiha...- Susurro la recepcionista con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. -Pues vera... este señor...-

-¿Doctor Uchiha?- Pregunto el castaño ignorando a la recepcionista. -Entonces usted debe ser el que atiende a Naruto ¿No es así?-

-Así es ¿Qué hay con eso?- Respondió lo mas frio que pudo, si algo sabia era que no se puede confiar en la gente.

-Necesito verlo, por favor.- Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-¿Cuál es su parentesco con él?- Pregunto el doctor rubio.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. -La verdad es que ninguno, pero...- Apretó los puños. -Es como un hijo para mi...- Soltó en un susurro perfectamente audible para los doctores.

El moreno estaba apunto de decir algo pero su colega se le adelanto. -Venga con nosotros señor...-

-Iruka.- Dijo al tiempo que se ponía a caminar junto al rubio seguidos por un moreno.

-Iruka... y dígame ¿Cuál es su relación con Naruto-kun?-

-Como ya le dije es como un hijo para mi.- Sus ojos se veían algo húmedos.

-¿Y como es que lo conoce?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Le puede sonar estúpido, pero yo le rento una habitación en un edificio comunitario que es mío.-

-¿Le renta una habitación?-

-Hai, vera... lo que sucede es que...- Se detuvo y miro el suelo ante la atenta mirada del rubio y el moreno. -Naruto... no tiene familia.-

-Oh... ya veo...- Fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio.

-¿Qué hay de un hombre llamado Jiraiya , hace rato estuvo auqui y Naruto me dijo que era su tutor.- Itachi aun desconfiaba. -Además fue el quien pago la estancia de Naruto.-

-Jiraiya-sama, si, en efecto es el tutor de Naruto, pero por razones que desconozco no vive con él.-

-Oh...- El rubio realmente no sabia que decir.

-Por favor, solo quiero verlo...- Soltó como una suplica viendo al moreno.

El Uchiha lo miro unos instantes, cerro los ojos, suspiro y dijo. -Segunda puerta a la derecha, pero no se tarde demasiado.-

-Oh! Muchísimas Gracias!- Sus ojos destellaron de la emoción y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la habitación que en ese momento ocupaba el rubio.

-Ahhh...- Exclamo el rubio una vez que el hombre hubo desaparecido de su vista. -Tan lindo como siempre, ¿Nee Itachi?- Le sonrió con cierto son de burla.

-Cállate Deidara.- Respondió secamente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Naru...- Susurro levemente al ver al rubio que dormitaba tranquilamente en la cama, se veía tan tranquilo y lleno de paz que parecía que ningún problema lo asechaba. Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar ubicado junto a la cama del rubio, y acarició sus dorados cabellos en un gesto paternal. -Naru... ¿Qué ha sucedido ahora?- Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, pero es que no podía evitar esa molesta sensación de de impotencia, esa que le carcome por dentro al saber que no pude ayudar al rubio. No importa cuanto trate, Naruto jamás le cuenta sobre las cosas que hace en la noche, a donde va... todo eso no se lo dice y cuando le pregunta el rubio siempre sonríe y dice: "El que sabe demasiado puede pagarla caro" Sabias palabras para un rubio testarudo de 17 años.

-¿Iruka?- Una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto!- Se abalanzó contra el rubio abrazándolo de manera protectora. -Estaba tan preocupado!-

-Jeje, tranquilo Iruka, estoy bien ¿Ves?- Decía al tiempo que le mostraba una sincera sonrisa. -Pero...- Algo vino a su mente. -¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?-

-Jiraiya-sama me lo dijo- Respondió cierto deje de molestia, la verdad no le agradaba mucho ese hombre... jamás estaba con Naru pese a decir ser su tutor, según el pervertido no podía estar con Naru porque ambos correrían peligro, nunca entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Se entero alguien más?- Pregunto.

-Si, Garra y Kiba.- Contesto con tranquilidad. -Les tuve que decir porque son tus amigos y estaban preocupados por ti.- Agregó ante la mirada de reproche del Uzumaki.

El rubio solo se limito a soltar un suspiro y mirar el ramo de rosas azules que se hallaba en el jarrón sobre la mesita de noche. -A veces creo que les causo demasiados problemas.-

-No digas eso Naru... Han sido tus mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.- Acariciaba lentamente los cabellos rubios.

-Si...- Era verdad, han sido sus mejores amigos desde hace tanto tiempo en especial Garra... ellos dos eran los únicos que conocían su secreto, bueno ello y Akamaru. Sonrió ante el último pensamiento.

-Naruto...- Soltó en un suspiro.

-No voy a poder pagarte este mes de alquiler.- Su voz se notaba claramente triste y preocupada pero su mirada seguía en las flores.

-Ya te dicho que lo olvides, tu no tienes que pagarme alqui...-

-Pero no seria justo para los demás inquilinos.- Interrumpió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si...- Soltó en un suspiro resignado. -No tiene que preocuparte por este mes, me lo pagaras después.- No importaba cuanto le insistiera que no le pagara el alquiler, no le hacía caso, siempre insistía en que pagarle a tiempo y por ello trabajaba como mesero en un bar.

-Iruka... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Pregunto el rubio que empezaba a jugar con una pequeña pelusita que volaba juguetona por toda la habitación.

-Seguro.-

-¿Podrías traerme mi guitarra? Onenagi.-

Miro al rubio. -Si, mañana te la traeré en la mañana.-

-Hai! Gracias Iruka-san!!- Se abrazo al castaño y este le correspondió.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos paso volando, la verdad es que se la pasaban muy bien, pero llego el momento en el qué el castaño se tenía retirar pero no sin antes abrazar paternalmente al rubio y desearle unas buenas noches. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital aun meditando, atrapado en sus pensamientos... hasta que se dio cuenta de que paso junto a una de las mejores universidades de arte de toda la ciudad... una triste sonrisa se apodero su rostro. Lo que hubiera dado porque Naruto estuviera allí, ya había acabado la preparatoria en una escuela publica pero ahora... ya no tenia como ingresar y eso es una lastima pues Naruto realmente tiene talento.

Giro la llave y abrió la puerta de su lujoso departamento, ya era bastante tarde y lo que mas quería en esos momentos era descansar, había sido un día bastante agitado en el hospital.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y al entrar un poco más escucho una ligera melodía que salía de una de las habitaciones.

_**She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak**__**  
**__**Ive been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks**__**  
**__**Ive been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap**__**  
**__**I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back **_

Su ototo ya había llegado, no le sorprendía, a esta hora es cuando sus hermano acababa sus clases y se regresaba a casa. Dejo lo que traía en las manos en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, se quito su chaqueta y la dejo sobre el sillón de cuero negro. Volvió a agarrar lo que dejo en la mesa y miro alrededor y busco el mejor lugar para ponerlo y le pareció que la mesita de centro era perfecta, acomodo algunas cosas mientras tarareaba la canción, también le gustaba.

_**Hey! wait!**__**  
**__**Ive got a new complaint**__**  
**__**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**__**  
**__**Hey! wait! (alt: hate! haight!)**__**  
**__**Ive got a new complaint**__**  
**__**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**__**  
**__**Hey! wait!**__**  
**__**Ive got a new complaint**__**  
**__**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**__**  
**__**Your advice**____**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**__**  
**__**Cut myself on angels hair and babys breath**__**  
**__**Broken hymen of your ... **_

La música se detuvo y la puerta de donde salía se abrió dejando paso a un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello negro con destello azulados y unos orbes negros profundos, además de un buen formado cuerpo para sus 20 años de edad, algo que se podría apreciar ya que únicamente llevaba un pantalón de dormir negro liso y algo holgado.

-Itachi... Hola...- Saludo sin mucho afán al ver a si hermano mayor mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Hola, Sasuke.- Contesto, igual, sin mucho afán pero con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro. -¿Cómo te fue en la facultad?-

-Bien.- Respondió mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano. -¿Y a ti?- Pregunto sin mucho interés, solo por cortesía.

-También bien.- Sonrió un poco más mientras acomodaba un jarrón negro de forma cilíndrica con ciertos toques de un rojo sangre del cual salía un ramo de rosas azules que empezaban a abrir.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Nada mas... Se me ocurrió darle un toque diferente a la sala.- Se alzo de hombros para después alejarse un poco y observarlas. -¿No son hermosas?- Dijo de repente.

-Si.- El menor de los hermanos Uchiha miro con atención las flores y luego un gesto se formo en su boca, algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo casi imposible de decir. -Lo son.-

* * *

**¿LES GUSTO?**

La canción q sale en este capi! Es _Heart Shaped Box_ de Nirvana n.n

SilveR WolF


	3. Casual Encuentro

**HOLA!! Aqui el segundo capi!!**

* * *

Un hombre castaño caminaba tranquilamente por la calle esa fresca mañana, el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y amenazaba con soltarse en lluvia muy pronto, pero eso no le importaba, el hombre caminaba sujeto a sus pensamientos y a un estuche para guitarra, de un color negro con naranja, al hombro.

-Hola Iruka...- Una voz algo grave lo llamo desde sus espaldas, haciendo que se volteara inmediatamente.

-Kakashi...- Fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño mirando al hombre de 30 años frente a él, cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta baja con varios mechones cayendo por su cabeza, una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que además vestía un sweater de cuello alto negro con las magas grises y un pantalón de mezclilla negro ligeramente ajustado y una bufanda morada con negro que le cubría la boca, un regalo de Iruka. -Hola.-

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- Pregunta algo curioso el peli plata.

-Voy a ver a Naruto.- Respondió sencillamente.

-Oh! Que casualidad! Yo también!- Respondió mostrando sus ojitos felices y con un pulgar levantado.

-Entonces no me estabas siguiendo... de nuevo?- Una pequeña gotita resbalaba de la cabeza del castaño.

-Oh! Pero que cosas dices Iru-chan!- Dijo con un expresión de asombro. -Solo quiero ver como esta Naru y ya que los dos vamos al mismo lugar ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-

-Si... supongo que no hay ningún problema.- Iruka comenzó a caminar junto a Kakashi, ambos con dirección al hospital. El castaño miro de reojo al peli plata y se mordió el labio inferior. -Oe, Kakashi...-

-¿Si?- El peli plata, que caminaba con sus manos detrás de su nuca, lo miro de vuelta.

-Tu... tu sabes que le paso a Naruto?- Pregunto agachando la mirada, ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Solo se escucho un suspiro. -Sabes que no puedo decirte, esos son asuntos personales de Naruto y si el no te los dice, entonces yo no puedo...- Agacha su mirada. -Lo siento.-

-No... no te preocupes.- Su mirada se ensombrece. -Es solo que...- Comienza a hablar bajo la atenta mirada del peli plata. -Me gustaría ayudarlo un poco más... es casi como un hijo para mi y yo...- Aprieta con rabia sus puños. -No quiero perderlo y quiero estar para él, pero...- Se calla al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo.

-Lo se... Naruto, también es casi un hijo para mi... pero... hay cosas que no podemos hacer.- Siente como las manos del castaño se aferran a su sweater y unas lagrimas comienzan a mojar el mismo.

-Kakashi... No se...- Su voz se ahogaba por el sweater del peli plata. -No se que relación sea la que tengas con Naru... pero para él eres algo así como su sensei y el te aprecia mucho... ¿No podrías cuidarlo?.- Se separo un poco del hombre y alzo la vista mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos. -Por favor... si algo llega pasarle yo...- Se ve interrumpido por un sollozo que se apodera de él.

-No te preocupes, Iruka.- Coloca una mano sobre la húmeda mejilla del castaño y la acaricia con el pulgar. -Yo lo protegeré, así como te protejo a ti...-

-¿Eh?- Los ojos del castaño se abrieron ligeramente y un rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

-Te protejo porque...- Se callo al sentir como el castaño lo empujaba y desviaba la mirada al suelo.

-Te... te lo agradezco Kakashi...- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. -Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, ya sabes lo inquieto que se pone Naruto.

-Si...- Se mordió el labio inferior viéndolo alejarse. Inconscientemente agarro con fuerza la punta de la bufanda que caya sobre su pecho y sin quererlo un recuerdo afloro en su mente...

-Naruto!- Grito el peli plata mientras seguía a su alumno. -Devuélveme eso!- Exigió.

-Jejejeje... primero tendrás que atraparme.- Dijo divertido sacándole la lengua a su sesnei mientras continuaba corriendo por toda la habitación que rentaba.

-Naruto!!- Se lanzo contra su pupilo intentando recuperar su adorado libro, Icha Icha Paradise, pero el rubio fue mas rápido y logro evitar a su sensei provocando que éste se estampara contra la pared.

-Naruto!- Una voz con un marcado tono de preocupación se escucho del otro lado de la puerta para después abrirse. -¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Oh! Iruka!- El rubio miro al sujeto castaño. -Este yo... veras...-

-Oh!- El recién llegado corrió hasta quedar junto al peli plata que seguía algo aturdido. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Kakashi no respondió. -Ayúdame Naruto.- Al instante el rubio fue a ayudar a Iruka para incorporar al sujeto de cabello plateado.

-Ay...- Se quejo un poco.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto el castaño colocando su mano sobre la frente del hombre.

-Uh... bie... bien... aunque algo mareado.- Parpadeo un par de veces antes de intentar enfocar la bien su mirada. -Gara...- Su lengua se paralizo y su garganta se seco al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente: Un joven que no pasaba de los 30 años, cabello castaño largo y amarrado en una sencilla coleta baja, una piel clara pero no demasiado, unas facciones maduras pero con un toque delicado y fino, además de una simpática cicatriz en la nariz... en otras palabras todo un ángel caído del cielo.

-uh? Estas bien?- Pregunto Iruka al ver que el peli plata no se había movido.

-Ahora que estoy contigo, si...- Le dijo de manera insinuante una vez que había salido de su embobamiento.

-Eh?- Un notorio sonrojo pinto las mejillas del castaño haciendo resaltar aun mas su cicatriz.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo te llamas? Me encantaría saber el nombre del ángel que me ayudo.- Tomo las manos del castaño entre las suyas.

-Eh... yo... me... lla...- Un torpe balbuceo es lo que salía de sus labios.

-Iruka!- Hablo el rubio haciéndose notar. -Umino Iruka.- Agrego con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Así que Iruka...- Acerco su rostro al del castaño. -Un hermoso nombre...- La mano del peli plata se poso sobre el pecho del castaño.

PLAF!

-Lo... lo siento...- Hablo muy bajito Iruka, completamente rojo, con sus manos sobre su boca. -No.. no fue mi intención... fue... fue un re... reflejo.- Hablaba con nerviosismo mientras que el rubio veía todo con un goterón en su cabeza.

-Oh.. no... no te preocupes.- Coloco sus dedos en su mejilla donde se podía notar una marca roja de una mano, cortesía de la cachetada bien pronunciada de Iruka. -E... esta bien.-

-Um... Kakashi-sensei ¿Se encuentras bien?- Naruto se acerco a ver la marca bien pronunciada en la mejilla de su maestro. -Aunque no lo parezca Iru-chan tiene mucha fuerza.- Sonrió con inocencia.

-Si.- Apoyo el peli plata con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar sacar a flote.

-Se... será mejor que me retire...- Iruka se levanto aun con el sonrojo de la pena en su rostro.

-No... no te preocupes Iruka, yo... ya me iba.- Dijo mientras guardaba su inseparable libro en su gabardina negra y se acomodaba el largo cuello de su sweater para que le cubriera la boca y la nariz y se ajustaba un poco la banda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

-Espera!- Hablo Iruka ganándose la mirada del peli plata y el rubio por lo que se cohibió un poco pero aun así hablo. -E... Esta haciendo frio...- Se quito una bufanda con franjas negras y moradas y se la entrego al peli plata. -Es... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... Kakashi...- Desvió la mirada con un enorme color carmín tintando sus mejillas.

-Gracias.- Dijo suavemente el sensei tomando con cuidado la bufanda y colocándosela alrededor de su cuello. -En verdad... Gracias...-

-Kakashi- Una suave y familiar voz frente a el lo saco de sus recuerdos. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Un sonrojo involuntario acudió a sus mejillas al notar el rostro de Umino tan cerca suyo, por lo que desvió su mirada. -Si! Por supuesto!!-

-De acuerdo.- Lo miro algo extrañado. -Sera mejor que nos apuremos.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lo que el peli plata únicamente asintió con una carita feliz y se apresuro a tomar el mismo rito del castaño.

Un joven rubio se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación mientras miraba a fresca y nublada mañana a través del cristal de la ventana mientras tarareaba una ligera y relajante canción. Su mente viajaba a viejos recuerdos, suceso irrelevantes que ocurrieron en su vida, las aventuras que había compartido con Kakashi, los buenos momentos con Iruka, Garra y Kiba, todo le parecía tan extraño... pese a tener a personas que se preocupen por él todavía sentía un extraño hueco en su pecho que, cada vez que lo recordaba un escalofrío lo recorría... de cierta manera se sentía vacio...

-Naruto?- Una voz cerca de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El rubio enfoco su mirada en la persona que recién había entrado en la habitación para toparse con una curiosa mirada negra. -Oh... Ita-chan...- Sonrió. -Si... estoy muy bien.-

El doctor se acerco al rubio y lo miro. - He estado tocando la puerta y no me respondías.- Le reprocho pero sin ningún tono molesto en su voz.

-Gomene... estaba algo distraído.- Se rasco la cabeza mostrando una sincera sonrisa zorruna, lo que provoco un ligero rubor en el moreno.

-Em... si... bueno... vengo a hacerte el chequeo.- Dijo mientras miraba distraídamente la ficha del paciente.

-Um... de acuerdo.- Se acomodo en la cama.

El doctor le pido que se quitara la camisa blanca, cortesía del hospital, para poder examinarlo mejor. Los ojos negros se posaron sobre el suave y tostado torso del menor, noto las ligueras marcas de músculos en todo el torso, sin exagerar, además de la extraña y a la ves curiosa cicatriz en forma de espiral alrededor de su ombligo. Coloco el estetoscopio en sus oídos y la otra parte la coloco sobre el pecho del rubio para poder escuchar sus latidos, el kitzune se estremeció ante el contacto del fio metal.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- Pregunto el doctor cuando hubo terminado de usar el estetoscopio y prosiguió con el resto del chequeo.

-Um...- El rubio coloco una mano sobre su vientre. -No lo se... la verdad es que la tengo desde que recuerdo, al igual q las de mis mejillas.- Inconscientemente se llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas para cubrir las marquitas.

-Yo creo que se te ven bien.- Dijo el moreno en un suave susurro. -De verdad bien.-

El rubio se sonrojo violentamente por el cumplido. -Gra... Gracias...- Su sonrojo se corrió hasta llegar a la punta de su cabello al sentir como un blanquizco dedo del moreno doctor recorrió la cicatriz con suavidad. -I... Ita...-

El moreno hizo casi omiso de la voz del rubio y se perdió en sus azulinos ojos mientras se iba acercando lentamente a los labios del rubio al tiempo que la otra mano se dirigía hacia la pierna del rubio para acariciarla. El rubio hiperventilaba y su cuerpo temblaba pero no se movía de su posición; sintió los labios del moreno posarse sobre los suyo, en un simple toque, sin siquiera presión.

Se escucho el sonido de la perilla girando y la puerta abrirse. -Doctor Uchiha, llegaron unas personas que...- La joven asistente se callo al notar la curiosa escena que sus blancos ojos veían: el rubio paciente tenía al cara más roja que la sangre, sus mirada azulina se encontraba fija en las mantas de la cama y el doctor Uchiha tenia el mismo color que el rubio, sus negros ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada, pero lo más extraño era que s encontrara del lado opuesto a la cama, como si el rubio tuviera algún virus mortal y contagioso. -Eh... ¿Su... sucede algo...?-

-Eh?- El doctor moreno por fin recayó en la presencia de su asistente. -Hinata, no... no sucede nada.- Recupero su compostura y su expresión seria de siempre. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Eh... pues...- Comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos índices. -Estas personas vinieron a visitar a Naruto.-

En ese momento el moreno recayó en la presencia de los dos hombre que estaban detrás de la joven, reconoció inmediatamente a Iruka, pero al peli plata no lo conocía.

-Iruka! Kakashi-sensei!- Exclamo el rubio al darse cuenta de los dos hombres que recién habían entrado en la habitación.

-Hola, Naru.- Saludo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-Naru!- Kakashi prácticamente se lanzo sobre el rubio abrasándolo posesivamente.-¿Cómo esta mi subordinado favorito?- Restregó su mejilla con la del rubio, algo que hizo que el doctor frunciera el ceño.

-Señor, le voy a pedir que por favor lo suelte, necesita recuperarse y eso no ayuda mucho.- Una sonrisa prepotente adorno su rostro, se enorgullecía de poder tomar aquel carácter frio y decisivo.

-Um...- El pali plata se separo de mala gana. -Cielos, Naru... Dile a tu novio que no sea tan celoso.- Dijo como si nada mientras mostraba su clásica carita feliz.

El comentario hizo que Naruto e Itachi se sonrojaran de sobremanera. -KAKASHI!- Exclamo un avergonzado y molesto rubio. -Deja de decir tonterías! Itachi es un mi doctor y solo quiere que me recupere!! ¡¡NO ES MI NOVIO!!- Todo este teatro lo hizo mientras agitaba los brazos con desesperación.

-Si me disculpan me tengo q retirar, tengo otros pacientes que atender, con permiso.- Dicho esto se retiro en menos lo que puedes decir "Santos Chochos!"

-Jejeje... Naru, tu tienes una suerte, no se como haces para conseguirte tan buenos.- Dijo Kakashi dándole una palmada al rubio en la espalda.

-Kakashi!- Esta vez fue el castaño que lo regaño.

-Oh vamos! Iru-chan... sabes tan bien que ese doctor se estaba echando un taco de ojo y sobre todo que este que anda enseñando, pero ya sabes lo que dicen... el q enseña, vende.-

PLAF!

-Te lo mereces por idiota.- Un color rojo cruzaba el rostro del castaño peor no era precisamente de vergüenza.

-Kakashi-sensei... ¿estas bien?- Pregunto el zorruno chico viendo como su maestro estaba con una enorme marca roja en la cara y se encontraba tirado semiinconsciente en el suelo junto a la cama.

-El esta bien.- Dijo aun algo molesto el castaño. -Ah! Es verdad! Toma.- Se quita del hombro la funda de la guitarra. -Te la traje como pediste.-

Un brillo de emoción y alegría destello en los zafiros azules al ver su confiable guitarra. -Mi guitarra!- Estiro la manos como un niño que espera a que le den un regalo de cumpleaños.

El castaño le paso la guitarra y Naruto empezó a abrir e cierre con sumo cuidado para después sacar cuidadosamente la guitarra acústica de madera pintada en negro brillante y con una correa naranja para ajustársela al hombro. El rubio se paso la correa por el hombro y se la ajusto, acaricio la madera de la guitarra con cariño; la verdad es que le tenia un gran aprecio a esa guitarra, se la había dado su Ero-sensei y le había dicho que perteneció a su difunto padre y eso le hizo agárrale mucho cariño hasta convertirse en su posesión más preciada junto con el medallón de su madre. Paso sus bronceados dedos por las cuerdas soltando unos acordes que acariciaron los oídos de los presentes.

-Naruto-kun tu...- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba sonrojada al piso. -¿Tocas la guitarra?-

-Hai!- Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. -¿Quieres escuchar algo, Hina-chan?-

-Si... si no es molestia.- Respondió suavemente.

El rubio se limito a sonreír y acomodarse la guitarra y probar que la guitarra estuviera bien afinada, cerró los ojos y tarareaba una canción inaudible para los demás, después coloco su mano izquierda en el diapasón y la derecha rasgo las cuerdas frente al oído de la guitarra sacando un sonido armónico y suave, continuo rasgando las cuerdas mientras cambiaba de traste y la posición de la mano izquierda logrando un ritmo alegre y armónico. El rubio inhalo y abrió la boca para dejar escapar de sus labios la letra de la canción que fluía como el canto de un ángel, con su voz suave, ligera y rítmica, era de admirarse el talento del rubio.

_**Someone is there...**__**  
**__**Waiting for my song...**__**  
**__**I am only looking for someone who sings along**__**When all my dreams...**__**  
**__**Finally reach yours...**__**  
**__**We will apprise and maybe find the word truelove...**__**  
**__**We will apprise and maybe find the word truelove.**_

_**  
**__**Someone is there...**__**  
**__**Sing a real song...**__**  
**__**I am only looking for Someone who teachs me a song.**__**When all this dreams...**__**  
**__**Finally come true...**__**  
**__**we will apprise and maybe find the word truelove.**__**Someone is out there...**__**  
**__**Turning with the world...**__**  
**__**And I am only looking for someone who waiting for my love.**__**When this two worlds...**__**  
**__**Finally find the same way...**__**  
**__**We will apprise and maybe find the word truelove...**__**  
**__**certainly we will have found the world true love.**_

Unos cuantos acordes mas y la canción se termino, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un aplauso por parte de Iruka, Kakashi y Hinata.

-Eso fue maravilloso Naruto-kun.- Dijo Hinata que aun mantenía una expresión de admiración.

-En verdad lo fue.- Agregó Iruka con una sonrisa, algo triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias.- Naruto se rasco la nuca con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Em... disculpen.- Dijo una enfermera que recién entraba a la habitación. -Hinata-san, te necesitan en la habitación 502.-

-Oh! Gracias, con permiso.- Se retiro rápidamente.

-Iruka!!- Exclamo el rubio atrayendo la atención del castaño que se había quedado viendo al peli plata de manera disimulada. -¿Ya me puedo ir a casa?-

-No, Naruto.- Se cruzó de brazos. -Aun tienes que recuperarte por completo y NO voy a aceptar pero que valga.-

-Pero...-

-No.-

-Pero, Iru...-

-No.-

-Pe...-

-No!-

El rubio se cruzo de brazos inflando los cachetes. -No es justo.- Se guio con "indignación" para que después una sonrisa zorruna y traviesa se dibujara en sus rostro; tenia un plan de escape y ere infalible.

Un rubio corría y brincaba por encima de los edificios cercanos al hospital, sus movimientos eran agiles y silenciosos, además se movía con rapidez pese a tener un peso extra colgando del hombro.

Cuando se vio lo suficientemente lejos del hospital dio un ágil salto desde el techo de un edificio para después caer suavemente en un pequeño y angosto callejón, lleno de botes de basura, ratas caminando entre las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna llena.

Un suspiro aliviado cruzo el lugar como un leve murmullo de noche. -Tuve suerte de escapar... al menos Kakashi tendrá ocupado a Iruka.- Una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, siempre podría contar con su sensei cuando necesitara algo.

Salió del callejón para encontrarse a si mismo en una calle comercial con varios locales abiertos pero con casi nada de gente en las calles. Sin mucho que hacer se dispuso a caminar tranquilamente por las calles, su casa quedaba algo lejos así que tenia algo tiempo antes de llegar. Agradecía el que Kakashi le haya traído algo de ropa ya que no habría podido salir con la ropa que le habían prestado en el hospital, el peli plata se lucio, le trajo unos jeans azul claro acampanados y ligeramente ajustados, sus converse favoritos: clásicos naranjas con blanco, una sencilla playera blanca de manga corta con una espiral naranja en el pecho y una sudadera negra de gorra con as mangas y el bolsillo de enfrente naranjas.

Siguió caminando un rato más hasta que un ruido en su estomago le indico que no había comido nada desde la tarde y quizá por mera casualidad o porque así lo quiso Amaretsu, el rubio estaba parado frente a una cafetería y el olor de los postres y le café le llenaba las fosas nasales y le hacia recordar su hambre. Con dificultad aparto la vista del escaparate de postres y reviso sus bolsillos descubriendo que su presupuesto era de cero, nada, vacio, quebrado.

Unas cascaditas salieron de sus ojos. -Tengo hambre... ttebayo!- Se coloco sus manos sobre su vientre mientras este rugía nuevamente. -Um...- Soltó un suspiro pero una idea vino a su rubia cabeza. -Me alegra haber traído mi guitarra. Siempre me salva.- Se sentó en un punto cerca del local, se recargo contra la pared y saco su guitarra de su estuche, se ajusto la correa de la guitarra, dejo el estuche abierto junto a él y afino un poco su guitarra.

Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos y pensó en que canción podría interpretar, se acordó de una que había escuchado una vez con Iruka, este le había dicho que era de un musical y aunque fuera a piano, él la había ajustado a la guitarra y en lo personal le gustaba como sonaba. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas llenando el lugar con un tono suave, acompasado y agradable; tomo aire y abrió la boca un poco para empezar a contar con su voz suave y llamativa, logrando atraer varias miradas.

_**Midnight ...**__**  
**__**Not a sound from the payment... **__**  
**__**Has the moon lost her memory?... **__**  
**__**She is smiling alone... **__**  
**__**In the lamplight ... The withered leaves collect at my feet... **__**  
**__**And the wind begins to moan... **__**Memory...**__**  
**__**All alone in the moonlight... **__**  
**__**I can smile at the old days ...**__**  
**__**Life was beautiful then... **__**  
**__**I remember... **__**  
**__**The time I knew what happiness is... **__**  
**__**Let the memory live again... **__**Every street lamp seems to beat... **__**  
**__**A fatalistic warning... **__**  
**__**Someone mutters ...**__**  
**__**And a street lamp gutters... **__**  
**__**And soon it will be morning ...**__**Daylight ...**__**  
**__**I must wait for the sunrise... **__**  
**__**I must think of a new life...**__**  
**__**And I mustn't give in ...**__**  
**__**When the dawn comes ...Tonight will be a memory too... **__**  
**__**And a new day will begin ...**__**Burnt out ends of smokey days... **__**  
**__**The stale cold smell of morning... **__**  
**__**The street lamp dies... Another night is over... **__**  
**__**Another day is dawning ...**__**Touch me ...**__**  
**__**It's so easy to leave me... **__**  
**__**All alone with the memory... **__**  
**__**Of my days in the sun... **__**  
**__**If you touch me... **__**  
**__**You'll understand what happiness is... **__**  
**__**Look a new day has begun ...**_

Escucho unos ligeros y pequeños aplausos cuando hubo tocado el ultimo acorde y se sonrojo levemente mientras rascaba su nunca y agradecía en voz baja, no tardaron en irse las pocas personas que habían estado escuchando y cuando echo un vistazo a su estuche los ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Había lo suficiente para una cena completa! Eso si que era buena suerte.

Se levanto y tomo el dinero para después guardarlo en su pequeño monedero con forma de rana y volverlo a meter en su bolsillo; guardo la guitarra con mucho cuidado en su estuche y se la coloco al hombro y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el local, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, esta se estampo en su cara provocando que cayera al suelo. -Itae!- Exclamo mientas se incorporaba y se sobaba la cara. -Eso dolió ttebayo.-

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz algo grave.

-Si, Gomene, fue mi culpa.- Dijo sin pensarlo realmente, pero era algo de él, siempre disculpándose por todo.

-Lo se, dobe.- Dijo de nuevo la voz.

-¿Uh?- Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al rubio. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para decirle dobe?, además, él tomo la culpa cuando claramente fue culpa de este tipo. -Teme.- Fue lo único que murmuro.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí sentado usaratonokachi?- Este comentario realmente hizo molestar al rubio, pero se contuvo al ver que el sujeto le ofrecía una mano paraqué se levantar.

Dudo un poco antes de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía el extraño. -Gracias... supongo...- Lo ultimo lo agrego en un leve murmullo.

-Mnh... dobe.- De nuevo el rubio se molesto y le lanzo una mirada fulminante al sujeto y fue cando se dio cuenta de que era un hombre joven que aparentaba entre 20 y 23 años, piel blanca que hacia resaltar sus profundos ojos negros y su cabello negro con toques de azul oscuro y que estaba de manera curiosa al parecer de Naruto: ligeramente alzado de la parte de atrás y con dos flecos cayéndole por cada lado de la cara; también noto el aspecto fino, apuesto y bien tallado de sus facciones, además de lo que aparentaba ser un buen cuerpo, algo difícil de saber ya que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla gris oscuro, tenis negros con blanco, camisa negra sencilla de manga corta y una gabardina negra; pero lo que más sorprendió al rubio fue el increíble parecido que ese tipo tenia con su doctor Uchiha.

-Em... gracias...- Sonrió zorrunamente sin saber que más hacer, pero noto la mirada analizadora que le lanzaba el azabache. -¿Su... sucede algo?-

-¿Tu eras el que tocaba hace unos momentos?- Pregunto con un tono de cierta indiferencia.

-Eh... si...- Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de su mejillas, ocurría cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre su habilidad para tocar la guitarra.

-Estuvo bien.- Agrego tranquilamente.

-Gra... gracias...-

-Ven.- Dijo el moreno dando la vuelta. -Te invito algo...-

-Eh?- El rubio lo miro atónito, no se esperaba eso. -No, no es necesario, señor... yo...-

-Además de dobe, sordo.- El moreno se acerco a el rubio y lo miro de mala gana.

-Ey! Yo no soy ningún dobe! TEME!- Se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus cachetes de manera infantil.

-Dobe...- Insistió el moreno. -Vamos, te invito algo de comer.-

-No.- Si, es testarudo, pero así es él. -Si quiere lo acompaño pero yo pago lo mío.- Miro de reojo como el sujeto se encogía de hombros y se volvía a dirigir hacia la puerta del local.

-Como quieras... dobe...- Abrió la puerta y miro al rubio. -Vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un dobe como tu.-

-Teme!- Dijo molesto pero aun así entro al lugar seguido del tipo. -Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto y el suyo?-

-Sasuke... y por favor no me hables de usted, no estoy viejo.- Dijo con tono frio y molesto que hizo sonreír nerviosamente al rubio.

-De acuerdo, Sasu-teme.- Dijo con una divertida sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón había tomado confianza con ese tipo y al parecer el moreno también, quizá ya tenia un nuevo amigo.

Ambos caminaron a una mesa que se encontraba pegada junto a un ventanal, quedando el uno frente al otro, para poder platicar mejor. El rubio miro la noche a través del cristal y se concentro en la luna creciente... se veía hermosa...Por su parte Sasuke no sabia el porque exactamente de su habitación, solo sabia que iba pedir una disculpa en cuanto le estrello la cara a alguien, pero al ver a aquel joven rubio sobándose la cara con expresión infantil, lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue: "dobe" y por alguna razón le parecía divertido hacerlo enojar, era un chico curios, además de que le había impresionado la forma en la que toco y canto, además esta parecía una buena oportunidad para platicar con alguien, pese a que él no es de muchas palabras, al parecer el rubio si... Una invisible y sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios... ¿Quién lo diría?... Al parecer había conocido a un nuevo amigo.

-Oe... Naruto...- Llamo el moreno para llamar la atención del rubio. -¿Qué vas a querer?-

-Pues...- Tomo el menú y un hilito de saliva salió de sus labios al ver todo la cantidad de postres y cosas dulces para comer. -No lo se...-

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Como si el destino quisiera presionar al rubio, apareció una mesera rubia de ojos claros, aparentemente tenia la misma edad del moreno, ya que se veía su cuerpo de mujer adulta y como no verlo si el uniforme de la cafetería consistía en una falda negra con bordes blanco que le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de las rodillas, por no decir muchos centímetros, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chalequito negro con botones plateados y para terminar con el atuendo unas botas negras hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una diadema negra y si a eso le agregas que la rubia veía peinada de dos colitas bajas, le daba un aspecto bastante... atractivo.

-Si.- Dijo el moreno sin siquiera ver a la rubia. -Un americano, por favor.-

-...un americano...- Repitió la rubia mientras anotaba la orden en una pequeña libreta. -¿Y para ti peque?-

-¿Yo? Pues... quiero un capuchino moka y ... - Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería parecer un tragón, pese a que lo era. -Unas trufas de chocolate, por favor.- Sonrió con dulzura y la mesera le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En seguida les traigo la orden.- Se alejo aun con la sonrisa.

-Es bonita...- Soltó Naru en pequeño susurro y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Así que no pierde oportunidad ¿nee?- Dijo el moreno algo divertido.

-No! No es eso.. yo solo... yo...- Se cruzó de brazos con molestia pero con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. -Teme.-

Rio imperceptiblemente, algo extraño en él ya que nunca reía. -Dime, dobe...- Remarco la palabra "dobe". -¿Por qué estabas tocando la guitarra en la calle hace rato?-

-¿Eh?- Esa si era una buena pregunta. -Pues... porque...yo...-

-¿Si?-

-Yo... - ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Qué estaba quebrado y necesitaba dinero? -Necesitaba algo de dinero.- Ya no importaba lo que decidiera, ya lo dijo.

-¿Necesitabas dinero?- Alzo la ceja. -¿Y eso?-

* * *

**¿Les gusto? n.n OMG! Espero q si...**

**Ey! Antes d q se me olvide!! NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN SI NO HAY REVIEWS al menos 5 d 5 personas difentes n.n**

**Ah! y las canciónes q aqui presento son, la primera: _Someone is there wating for my song _de Aselin Debison y la segunda: _Memory_ de Elaine Paige ó también con Epica**

**SilveR WOlF**

**n.n**


	4. Cafe con Leche

**Yeah! Baby! Tercer capitulo!!**

-¿Eh

-¿Eh? Pues...- La verdad era que no quería decirle que era prácticamente pobre. -Es que se me olvido mi dinero y pues jejeje...- Se rasco la cabeza con aire distraído y con una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

-Uhm...- El azabache encaro una ceja. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-... die... diecisiete...- Dijo algo rojito.

-¿17?- La verdad le sorprendió, esperaba que como mínimo tuviera 19. -¿No eres algo joven para andar solo por las calles?-

-Se cuidarme solo.- Contesto algo molesto, odiaba cuando lo trataban como a un niño pequeño, bien, a veces se comportaba como uno pero sabia cuidarse solo. -¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo que dobe?-

-Arg... Teme...- Dijo bajito. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-20.- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿En serio?- Los zafiros azules examinaron al moreno. -Yo pensé que tenías como 23.-

-¿Tan viejo me veo?- Dijo algo divertido.

-No! Además eso no es ser viejo! Mi doctor tiene esa un poco mayor y no es viejo...- Al recordar a su moreno doctor un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

Sasuke vio como el rubor pintaba las mejillas del rubio al mencionar a ese tal doctor y por alguna razón sintió como el estomago se achicaba un poco y se le revolvía un poco. -Así que te interesan los hombres ¿nee?- Dijo entre divertido y molesto.

-¿¡Eh!?- Lo miro con el rojo en sus mejillas brillando aun más. -No! Um... bueno... yo...-

-¿O simplemente bisexual?-

-Yo... yo...- Realmente no tenia idea de que responder.

-Aquí esta su orden!- Dijo la rubia mesara dejando lo que ambos habían ordenado. Para alivio del rubio, Sasuke se dedico para saborear su café y desistió de las preguntas.

-"Realmente no se..."- La mente del rubio se había convertido en revoltijo. -"Yo... bueno... admito que... que los hombres, pues... me... me gustan... pero... yo... yo no se si... bueno... esta Itachi que es... muy apuesto...- Se sonrojo mientras tomaba de su capuchino y le daba un mordisco a una de las tres trufas que venían en la orden.

-Vives solo ¿no es así?- Soltó de repente el moreno sacando al rubio de su hilo de pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Se encogió de hombros. -Parces ser el tipo personas que no necesitan de nadie.- Le dio un sorbo a su café. -Aunque sigues siendo un dobe.-

-Teme.- Le dio otro mordisco a sus trufas. -Mis padres...- Concentro su vista en su café. -Ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebé y desde entonces Jiraiya-sama... mi tutor... me a cuidado, pero el viaja mucho por lo que decidí vivir solo... me ayuda como puede de todas formas.- Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 4 años.- El rubio alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos negros pero solo encontró frialdad. -Fue un accidente de coche... desde entonces he vivido con mi hermano mayor.-

-Debes ser fabuloso tener un hermano mayor.- Comento con una sonrisa a lo que Sasuke únicamente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

El silenció reino durante un buen rato. Naruto mantenía su vista figa en su cena, con un color vino en sus mejillas ya que sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, como si quisiera leerle la mente y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo.

-¿Tienes novia?- Pregunto indiferentemente el moreno.

-Pues...- Un rubor acudió a sus mejillas. -No, no tengo.-

-Es verdad... tu eres gay ¿no es así?- Rió internamente al ver la cara descolocada y sonrojada del rubio. -Entonces tienes novio...-

-No!-

-¿No?- Repitió con falso asombro. Miro como una manchita de chocolate se mostraba traviesa en la comisura de los labios del rubio. -No te creo...-

-¿Eh?- El rubio estaba más que sorprendido y por no decir rojo, sobretodo cuando noto como Sasuke se estiraba sobre la mesa en su dirección. -¿De... de que... hablas...?-

-Eres bastante... encantador...- Estiro la mano hasta colocarla en la roja mejilla del rubio. -Sin mencionar bastante... apetecible...- Se estiro aun más y acercó sus labios hasta la comisura de los del rubio y lamer con delicadeza el chocolate.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobre manera y comenzó a hiperventilar, su corazón se volvió un poderoso e insistente golpeteo contra su pecho, además de la incredulidad y la sorpresa que estaban claramente escritas en su cara. Lo alejo de un empujón y lo miro con un enorme color rojo pintando sus mejillas y con una expresión molesta en su rostro. -¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Su furia aumento aun mas al notar la sonrisa prepotente del azabache. -Imbécil.- Mascullo en voz baja antes de levantarse y dejar el dinero en la mesa y salir rápidamente. -Maldito idiota ¿Quién se cree?-

Caminaba molesto sin realmente pensar a donde iba hasta que una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca y lo siguiente que supo fue que era apresado entre la pared de una calle y un cuerpo que lo sostenía de las muñecas, limitando su vía de escape.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Dijo el rubio más molesta aun al descubrir al molesto azabache mirándolo de forma extraña.

-Pensé que te gustaban los hombres...- Dijo de manera insinuante.

-Prepotente de mierda, eso no quiere decir que te tengas que tomar esas confianzas conmigo.- Intento lanzarle una patada pero el moreno detuvo el golpe con sus piernas.

-Así que el kitzune tiene sus garritas.- Le susurro al oído de tal manera que le erizo los vellos de la nuca. -Me encanta.-

-No soy ningún kitzune imbécil de mierda!- Se estaba empezando a molestar, sentía el chakra recorriendo sus cuerpo, una tecina empezó a formarse en su mente, pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió los labios de Sasuke posándose sobre los suyos.

Su mente se volvió en blanco, no podía pensar, solo podía sentir su corazón latir de manera desembocada y su cara teñirse de rojo. Al principio fue solo un rose, pero poco a poco, Sasuke empezó a mover sus labios acariciando los del pequeño rubio, rodeo con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Naru y la otra mano subió hasta la mejilla y después pasarse a la nuca del rubio y enredar sus dedos en los rubios mechones.

Naruto coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno con la intención de sepáralo pero en vez de eso, sus dedos apretaron la gabardina con fuerza y sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar mas de aquel suave contacto. Ahogó un gemido en la boca de Sasuke al sentir como la lengua de este se intentaba introducir en su boca y lo lograba, empezando a explorar la su boca, buscando la lengua contaría.

Sintió sus pulmones secarse y soltó un gruñido entre el beso, por lo que el azabache se empezó a separar lentamente de él, saboreando por ultima vez la dulce y virgen boca del rubio. Recargo su frente sobre la del menor y lo miro, cada detalle, cada facción... delineo con sus dedos las tres graciosas marquitas de la mejilla. Su dedo siguió trazando una invisible línea desde la mejilla hasta llegar a los labios y delinearlos, por inercia se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que seria volverlos a probar. Deslizo su dedo bajando por los labios para después acercarse lentamente.

Pero una bien pronunciada cachetada lo separo bruscamente del rubio y vio como este se alejaba corriendo en otra dirección. Coloco su mano sobre la marca roja en su mejilla y después la deslizo hasta que tocara los labios, recordando el beso que antes había otorgado... sonrió. -Dobe.-

El rubio corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, su corazón latía rápidamente pero no exactamente por el esfuerzo que implicaba correr. Su cabecita adolecente era un completo caos... un sexy tipo que acababa de conocer le dio su primer beso y él lo disfruto, además... un momento... ¿sexy? NO! No podía pensar eso de ese sujeto, no podía gustarle ese sujeto porque en primera era un prepotente, segunda era un pervertido, tercera: era prácticamente 4 años mayor que él... bueno, si tomamos en cuenta A Itachi que es 9 años mayor que él, pero... Ah! Demasiado estrés mental!

La tormenta que era su cabeza saco una primera conclusión: Regresar al hospital. Ya era bastante tarde y lo mejor era regresar de una buena vez, si no Iruka y Kakashi se preocuparan o pero aun, Iruka le daría una buena regañina.

Continuo su camino a pasos más tranquilos pero seguía sumido en un mar de pensamientos, esta más que confundido, pero al menos podía descansar sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a ese tal Sasuke... aunque... quizá no seria tan malo...

-¿Naru?- Una voz grave y conocida lo saco de su hilo de pensamientos.

Se giró hasta toparse con la persona que le había hablado y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un ligero color carmín mancho sus mejillas. -I... Itachi...- Murmuro bastante apenando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se acerco y adquirió una expresión ligeramente molesta. -¿No debería estar en el hospital?-

Oh! NO!! Como se le pudo olvidar?! Itachi era su doctor. Rayos!! -Eh... pues... yo... pues veras... yo...- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba aun más pero de la vergüenza.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo así. -Ya, déjalo... De todas maneras pensaba en darte da alta, así que no hay ningún problema.-

-Gracias Ita-chan!- Lo abrazó de manera instintiva. El moreno se sonrojo y no supo como reaccionar, la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se separo rápidamente con el color rojo ardiendo en sus mejillas. -Lo... lo siento...-

-No, no te preocupes.- Se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rubor. -Ven, te llevo.- Camino hacia un Mustang negro y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Eh... gracias...- Dijo algo rojito. Itachi solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y después subirse del lado del conductor. -Tu coche es asombroso.- Dijo una vez que se subió.

-Gracias.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ponte el cinturón.-

-Hai! Hai!- Obedeció al instante.

Solo se escuchó el ronroneo del motor al ser encendido y a Itachi acelerando. -¿Dónde vives?-

-Del otro lado del parque central.- Dijo intentando hacer un poco de memoria. -Si quieres puedes dejarme allí, el resto lo puedo caminar.- Sonrió de manera zorruna.

-De acuerdo.- Evitaba mirar al rubio ya que estaba seguro de que si lo hacia terminaría sonrojándose estúpidamente. -Espero que no te moleste que ponga algo de música.-

-No, para nada.-

El moreno estiro su mano y encendió el estéreo del coche para después presionar unos botones para seleccionar un disco y después la canción. Regresó su mano al volante.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente a la canción que empezó con el sonido de un bajo o una guitarra, la verdad es que le era difícil decir bien cual era. Tenía un ritmo extraño pero agradable, algo así como rock. -Ey! Conozco esa canción.- Exclamo provocando que Itachi lo mira de reojo; sin darse cuanta de eso comenzó a cantar casi de manera inconsciente.

_**Make up your mind...**_

_**Decide to walk with me...**_

_**Around the lake tonight...**_

_**Around the lake tonight...**_

_**By my side!**_

El Uchiha observaba como el rubio cantaba con aire distraído pero bastante bien entonado además de una muy buena voz.

_**By my side!**_

_**I'm not gonna lie...**_

_**I'll not be a gentleman...**_

_**Behind the boat hose...**_

_**I'll show you my dark secret!**_

Itachi podría jurar que vio una extraña sombra en el reflejo de la ventana del copiloto, como si la silueta de Naruto se distorsionara adquiriendo la forma de una especie de zorro, además de que creía escuchar un segundo timbre más grave escondido en la voz del rubio, pero no... sacudió su cabeza levemente, demasiado trabajo le estaba afectando.

_**I'm not gonna lie...**_

_**I want you for mine...**_

_**My blushing bride...**_

_**My lover! Be my lover! Yeah!**_

_**Don't be afraid... I don't mean to scare you...**_

_**So help me, Jesus!!**_

_**I can promise you...**_

_**You'll stay as beautiful...**_

_**With dark hair... and soft skin...**_

_**Forever...**_

_**Forever...**_

_**Make up your mind...**_

_**Make up your mind...**_

_**And I promise you...**_

_**I will treat you well...**_

_**my sweet angel...**_

_**So help me, Jesus!**_

-Cantas bien.- Dijo Itachi cuando solo se escuchaba los instrumentos.

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. -Gracias.- Dejo que la canción siguiera su curso normal.

_**Give it up to me...**_

_**Give it up to me...**_

_**Do you wanna be...**_

_**My angel?**_

_**So help me!**_

_**Un café con sal...**_

_**Ganas de llorar...**_

_**Mi mundo empezando a temblar...**_

_**Presiente que se acerca el final.**_

_**No quiero ganar...**_

_**Ahora eso que más da...**_

_**Estoy cansada ya de inventar...**_

_**Excusas que no saben andar...**_

_**Y solo...Quedaran...**_

_**Los buenos momentos de ayer...**_

_**Que fueron de los dos...**_

_**Y hoy solo quiero creer...**_

_**Que recordaras...**_

_**Las tardes de invierno por Madrid...**_

_**Las noches enteras sin dormir...**_

_**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que...**_

_**Me iba a morir de amor...**_

_**Al verte esperando en mi portal... **_

_**Sentado en el suelo si./**_

-¡Ey!- Reclamo cuando el equipo estereofónico fue apagado. Miro a la persona culpable. -¡Garra!- Regaño un moreno.

-Hn...- Si, esa fue una muestra del amplio uso del vocabulario de Garra.

-Oe! Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?!- Pregunto indignado un chico de 18 años, cabello negro alborotado, ojos castaños oscuros y unas curiosas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pero para no dar tanto rodeo simple se le conoce como Kiba Inuzuka o "Kib" para los amigos.

El recién llegado; un sujeto de 20 años, cabello rojo oscuro pero a la vez reluciente, amarrado en una sencilla coleta baja, piel blanca y limpia, ojos de un color aguamarina, penetrantes y serios, cuerpo bien formado por el constante ejercicio, porte serio y quizá algo aterrador, unas facciones bien definidas y bastante apuestas. -Llego y lo único que estas haciendo es cantar de una manera estúpida en vez de limpiar.- Lo miro de manera reprobatoria antes de dirigirse a la cocina del edificio donde ambos chicos rentaban una habitación, al igual que Naruto. -Le prometimos a Iruka-san que tenderíamos esto listo cuando todo esto listo para cuando el regresara de ver a Naru.-

-Wow! Sabaku no Garra, no lo creo de ti!- Se acerco y miro a su pelirrojo amigo de forma divertida. -Has hablado más de la cuenta.- Rio por lo bajo.

-Idiota.- Fue lo único que soltó Garra.

El Inuzuka rio por lo bajo y solo se encogió de hombros. -Nee... todo esta limpio ¿No vez?- Noto como el pelirrojo veía a todos lado de la sala y la cocina comunitaria con suma atención y detalle, después desvió su mirada hacia Kiba y lo miro incrédulo.

-¿A quien le pagaste para que hiciera todo esto?- Alzo una inexistente ceja.

-¡BAKA! Yo lo hice solo!- Reclamo molesto por la falta de confianza y se sentó de golpe en el sillón de la sala.

Garra solo se encogió de hombros. -Lo importante es que ya esta echo.- Se dejo caer con un suave "paf" en el sillón , coló sus brazos sobre el respaldo y cerro los ojos; se sentía agotado.

Kiba lo miro. -Nee... ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Pregunto intentando hacer algo de conversación.

Era más que conocido que Sabaku no Garra era un joven de pocas palabras, literalmente, pero con sus dos mejores amigos no era así, con ello se sentía cómodo y capaz de expresarse tranquilamente, incluso insultarlos de manera más directa; rio internamente ante este ultimo pensamiento. -Bien, supongo...-

-¿Supones?- Repitió con curiosidad.

-Hum...- Soltó un suspiro. -Anko-sensei es cada vez más exigente con lo de los proyectos.-

-Hum.- Medito unos segundos. -Tiene fama por ser la profesora más cruel de toda la universidad.- Sonrió divertido. -Lo bueno es que solo esta en la carrera de Filosofía y Letras y no en la de Diseño Grafico.- Rio suavemente.

-Idiota.- Mascullo Garra.

-Te vez tenso.- Se levanto y se coloco detrás del sillón, al mismo nivel que el pelirrojo. -Déjame ayudarte.- Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del Sabaku y aplico una ligera presión; al instante el pelirrojo se tenso pero a los pocos segundos se relajo dejándose llevar por el masaje que le daba su amigo.

-Mhn...- Soltó un quejido de alivio, la verdad es que si se estaba sintiéndose más relajado.

-Lo vez... te dije que te ayudaría a sentir mejor.- Noto como el otro echaba su cabeza para atrás recargando su cabeza en sillón. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si...- Respondió suavemente.

-Bien!- Dejo de lado su tarea. -Tengo sed ¿Quieres algo?- Camino en dirección a la cocina.

El pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados unos momentos más y los abrió poco a poco. -Si...- Respondió al fin. -Un café...-

-Con leche ¿verdad?- Dijo divertido.

Pero Garra no respondió, se quedo observando el techo; se sentía aun más tranquilo, relajado, ese había sido en verdad un buen masaje.

-Toma.- La voz de Kiba lo saco de sus pensamientos. -Aquí esta tu café.- Le dejo la taza blanca con un liquido café claro y una pequeña cuchara de plata, en la mesa de centro.

Se incorporo y tomo la taza para después revolver el contenido y llevárselo a la boca. -Gracias.- Dijo después de haberle dado un sorbo. Kiba solo se limito a sonreírle antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con refresco.

El silencio reino durante un largo rato. Sin saber que más decir Kiba se dedico a mirar al pelirrojo: vestía unos jeans sencillos azules claros, acampanados de la parte de abajo, una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y desfajada, además de unos converse clásicos negros. -Se ve bien...- Soltó en un murmullo sin prensarlo.

-¿Hn?- Garra lo miro sin entender lo que dijo su amigo.

-Nada!- Se apeno enormemente al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. -Solo tonterías mías.- Rio de manera tonta.

Volvió a desviar la mirada del Inuzuka. -¿Cómo te va con Shino?- Pregunto de repente, sin darle mucha importancia.

Los ojos castaños se apagaron un poco y bajaron la mirada. -Um... Igual...- Soltó un suspiro. -No he hablado con él, a decir verdad... desde que se mudo ya casi ni me habla y cuando yo le hablo esta ocupado.-

-...- Miro su café antes de darle un sorbo. -Lo siento.- Dijo finalmente.

-Nah... no te preocupes.- Dijo restándole importancia. -Estas cosas pasan.- Se encogió de hombros. Miro a Garra con cierta curiosidad. -¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo que?- Secamente.

-Cuando nos vas a mostrar una parejita ¿Eh?- Noto como Garra se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. -Acaso... ¡¿YA TIENES PAREJA!?- Grito a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el pelirrojo provocando que este cayera de espaldas sobe el sillón y la taza de café se callera al suelo y ensuciara el piso de la sala comunitaria. -¡Lo sabia! ¿Quién es? ¿Es hombre o mujer? ¿Dónde lo conociste?- Kiba seguía lanzando preguntas al Garra que tenia debajo.

-Kib...- Dijo suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. El nombrado lo miro extrañado casi nunca le decía así. -¿Quieres saber si tengo pareja?- Su voz sonaba suave y pausada.

-¡SI!- Exclamo acercándose al rostro de Garra.

-La verdad es que...- Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Kiba. -¡NO!- Grito echo una furia al tiempo que empujaba bruscamente a Kib que salió de espaldas hasta quedar del lado opuesto del sofá. -Hn.- Se levanto y se acodo la ropa.

-Kami! Que humor...- Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos. Miro de soslayo a Garra que miraba la taza rota en el piso. -No... yo lo limpio no te preocupes.- Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo con que limpiar. Sonrió al escuchar un suave "Gracias" murmurado por el pelirrojo.

Salió de la cocina con un trapo húmedo para poder limpiar el piso, y después recogió los pedazos de la taza y se fue a tirarlos al bote que esta en la cocina.

-Oe! Garra.- Grito desde la cocina. -¿Por qué no salimos? Ya sabes... para divertirnos.-

-¿Hum?- Muestra de interés por parte del pelirrojo.

-Si.- Salió de la cocina y miro a su amigo que se había recargado en una de las paredes de la sala de estar. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, va a ver una fiesta muy buena la próxima semana, en el bar que esta a tres cuadras de la Uni.-

-Hnm...- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Anda! Sera divertido!- Sonrió esperanzado. -Además podremos conocer mucha gente y quien sabe... quizá alguno de los dos tenga suerte.-

Justamente cuando iba a responder, la puerta principal se abrió y ambos inquilinos desviaron la mirada hasta esta para ver quien había llegado.

-¿Naru?- Dijo un extrañado Kiba al ver a su rubio amigo entrar con una mirada distraída y algo distante. -¿No se suponía que estabas en el hospital?- Se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Eh?- Por primera vez el rubio alzo la mirad y se sobresalto al toparse con una curiosa mirada castaña y una amenazadora aguamarina. -¡Ah! Chicos! No los vi...- Rió torpemente.

-¿No debes estar en hospital?- Dijo Garra con un tono de amenaza al igual que su expresión y su mirada; esa era la manera en la que el demostraba su preocupación.

-Yo... no...- Balbuceaba el rubio. El pelirrojo estrecho la mirada. -En serio! Ya me dieron de alta y mi doctor se ofreció a traerme...- Su mirada se volvió algo distante y un color rojo brillo en sus mejillas.

-¿Naruto, estas bien?- Kiba se acerco a su amigo.

El rubio volvió en si. -Por supuesto, Kib! Me siento perfecto.- Hizo un ademan de enseñar el musculo de su brazo. -Lo ven!- Rio divertido. Bien, ese era el Naru que ellos conocían.

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso?- La curiosidad no cesaba del Inuzuka.

-Nee... mejor les cuento después, la verdad es que estoy cansado.- Bostezo de forma exagerada mientras avanzaba a unas escaleras, pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre en su brazo, era Garra que lo miraba de manera desconfiada. -En serio Gaa-chan, estoy bien... solo necesito dormir, mañana les contare todo lo que paso.- Sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Un suspiro por parte del Sabaku, el rubio sabia como convencerlo. Lo soltó y Naru se despidió y se apresuro hasta su habitación en el tercer piso, junto a la Kib y Gaa.

El primer piso lo subió rápidamente pero los siguientes los subió con pesadez y cansancio, porque en verdad lo estaba; se sentía cansado pero sobre todo confundido... muchas cosas habían pasado en ese día.

Llego hasta su habitación y entro, no ere muy amplia pero le gustaba y mucho. Un habitación con el piso cubierta de baldosa cafés oscuras, las paredes de un naranja opaco y una cenefa blanca, una ventana con cortinas negras, del lado contrario a la ventana había una cama individual con las sabanas naranjas, colcha negra y dos almohadas: una negra con franjas naranjas y una naranja con franjas negras; un escritorio cerca del pie de la cama, con algunos papeles con letras de canciones, partituras y otras cosas; junto a la cama una mesilla de noche con una lámpara sencilla, un teléfono alambico y un reloj de manesillas; junto a la ventana había un pequeño armario de madera que hacia juego con el resto de los muebles y justo debajo de la ventana había un cofre no muy grande; al centro de la habitación había una alfombra ovalada de un tono naranja opaco... todo esto cortesía de Iruka, le había regalado todo esto en cumpleaños o navidades.

Algo llamo mucho la atención del rubio, un pequeño bultito blanco y peludo estaba descansando tranquilamente en su cama, sobre una de las almohadas. Rió por lo bajo.

Dejo la guitarra en su base, junto al armario, y se sentó en la cama. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño animal, un perrito de pelaje blanco con manchas castañas. -Que dormilón eres Akamaru.- Dijo suavemente.

Lo cargó con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo dejó en una camita para perro que había en los pies de su cama. Ese perro era de Kiba pero siempre se lo encargaba cuando iba a la escuela y a veces se quedaba a dormir en su habitación y la verdad ere que le agradaba la compañía de Akamaru y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se quito su pantalón, sus tenis, su sudadera y su playera y lo dejo todo sobre las silla del escritorio. Se quedo únicamente en unos sencillos bóxers azul cielo, busco en su armario y saco un pantalón para dormir negro y se lo puso, le quedaba algo holgado y prácticamente arrastraba en la parte de los pies; después saco una playera naranja de naranja corta con el dibujo de una curiosa rana. Se metió entre las cobijas y miro al techo.

Se mantuvo en silenció un buen rato, escuchando el constante "tic tac" del reloj, dejando que ese monótono sonido llenara sus oídos con la esperanza de que borrara todo de su mente... tic tac... tic tac... tic tac... tic tac... tic tac... tic tac... tic tac...

El sonido seguía al igual que los recuerdos... viejos y nuevos... todo fluyan en su mente como un torbellino, como si estuviera parado en medio de la muchedumbre y escuchara las miles de voces al mismo tiempo. Kakashi le dijo una vez que si quería diferenciar algo de un logar donde había muchas cosas parecidas solo tenia que enfocarse a algo y así podría encontrarlo...

Se concentro en un solo recuerdo, solo en uno... uno muy distante, uno que creía ya olvidado. Er aun recuerdo muy borroso y distorsionado, solo podía enfocar una melodía, una simple canción que conocía desde niño, pero jamás pudo descubrir el porque de esa canción... el porque de ese recuerdo.

_**Juguemos a que cierras los ojos.**_

_**Juguemos a que no hay maldad en este mundo.**_

_**Juguemos a que solo estamos tu y yo...**_

_**Jugando escondidos detrás de la luna.**_

_**Esconderé mis secretos en tus ojos...**_

_**Y esconderé mi corazón junto al tuyo.**_

_**Guardare mis sueños en una cajita de cristal...**_

_**Que voy a colgar de las estrellas.**_

_**Jugaremos a contar y buscarnos mutuamente.**_

_**Podre contar hasta cien y más de un millón...**_

_**Pero se que te encontrare...**_

_**Y también se que tu estarás deseando que te encuentre...**_

Se callo al terminar el tercer verso... es todo lo que podía recordar... La tonada era tan suave y que lo relajaba, pero quizá era algo triste... aunque eso la hacia aun más hermosa. Hacia mucho que no cantaba esa canción, extraño, ya que siempre que se sentía solo o triste la cantaba y lograba sentirse un poco mejor, pero en su mente aun seguían vivos los recuerdos más recientes.

El sonido del teléfono de su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos; estiro la mano y tomo el auricular para después colocarlo a la altura de su ojera y boca. -Hola.- Dijo con voz cansada y somnolienta.

-Naruto.- Se escucho una voz suave pero un tono que te erizaba los vellos de la nunca. La voz sonaba como un lobo soltando suaves y amenazadores gruñidos.

El rubio se incorporo de golpe. -A... Artemis-sama...- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Me decepcionaste Naru.- Su voz era con cierto timbre aterciopelado pero se podría percibir el peligro y la amenaza detrás de ese suave timbre, algo que a Naruto asustaba de sobre manera ya que él siempre hablaba así. -No era una misión difícil...-

-Lo... lo siento... yo...-

-Descansa.- Dijo con tono aparentemente tranquilo. -Sera mejor que descanses por un tiempo para que estés listo para cuando te llame.- Un silenció que el rubio no supo como llenar. -Cuídate, hijo de Luna Roja.- Se escucho el sonido de cuando colgaron del otro lado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de Naru; de cierta manera se sentía más tranquilo, no era hacer enojar a Artemis... pero bueno, al menos ahora tenia unas vacaciones. Colgó el auricular y se recostó nuevamente.

Cerro los ojos intentando dejar su mente en blanco, el pensar en todas esas cosas que le habían sucedido le provocaba una terrible jaqueca. Todo se revolvía en la mente del pequeño kitzune; desde la llamada de Artemis, pasando por el arrogante y prepotente Sasuke, como lo conoció, su conversación en la cafetería y ese inesperado beso; hasta Itachi, lo apuesto que era y... ese... ese beso que le dio cuando lo dejo frente al edificio...

Continuara...


End file.
